Viva la Sparia
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Spencer, you are so beautiful." says Aria. "You're a beauty as well." says Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Viva la Sparia**

 **Spencer Jill Hastings and Aria Marie Montgomery have just returned to their beloved hometown of Rosewood after having graduated college.**

 **It's a beautiful summer day and now they sit in the garden outside the Hastings house, drinking coffee and talking.**

For the past 4 years, Aria and Spencer have been a couple.

They've not gone to the same college, but have of course kept in touch as much as possible.

"Aria, I'm glad we've managed to remain in love through 3 years of college. There were times when I was afraid one of us would cheat on the other or worse." says Spencer.

"My beautiful Spencer, I'd never cheat on ya, no matter what. I love you so much and I know that you feel the same for me." says Aria.

"Very true, but nobody's perfect. Not even I, despite being a Hastings." says Spencer.

"Honestly I've always found true perfection rather boring. Some tiny flaws here and there makes a person unique." says Aria.

"I agree." says Spencer.

"Did ya leave any legacy behind at UPenn?" says Aria.

"Not really. I do not seek fame. Being thought of as some sort of legend is not what I desire." says Spencer.

"I very much share that opinion. Fame's not as much of a blessing as most people seem to believe." says Aria.

"You're truly my twin-soul. Wonderful to have a girlfriend who are so similar to me." says Spencer.

"We've always been very much alike, even when we were little." says Aria. "I assume that's why we love each other."

"Opposites attract do not apply to us, baby." says Spencer.

"True." says Aria.

"Now that we're done with college, I want you to have this." says Spencer as she pull out a golden ring with a smooth violet gemstone. "Will you be my wife?"

"Yes, of course." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"That's awesome." says a happy Spencer as she slide the ring onto Aria's finger.

"Just remembered one thing. My hopes aren't high, but I sure wish that Hanna's no longer mad at me for being a lesbian. I don't even understand why she has anything against it, she had no problem with Em comin' out as a gay woman." says Aria.

"Perhaps it was a slightly too large of a schock for Hanna when you first revealed yourself as a lesbian. We can't deny that it was a sudden thing. Ali was very surprised. I saw it in her eyes." says Spencer.

"Hanna might feel alone, being the only one in our group of friends who's straight, with you, me Ali, Em and Paige livin' as gay." says Aria.

"Your logic is crystal clear, as always." says Spencer.

"Thanks. Pax vobiscum." says Aria.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Awww! So sweet. Spencer has asked you to marry her?" says Emily Fields when she sees the ring on Aria's finger.

"Yeah, she sure has." says Aria.

"That's wonderful." says Emily.

"I know." says Aria.

"Damn!" says Hanna Marin. "I feel like I don't belong in the group anymore, since I'm the only straight chick now."

"I'm still your friend, Hanna. We all are. Just 'cause we're lesbians doesn't mean that we no longer care about ya." says Aria.

"Really?" says Hanna. "So sweet."

Hanna once more sees Aria and the others as her friends.

"So ya accept me as a gay woman now, Han?" says Aria.

"Yes. Sorry for not doing so sooner..." says Hanna.

"Well, better late than never." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Spencer gives Aria a kiss.

2 hours later.

"I'm gonna start working at Hollis." says Aria.

"Okay. That sounds good." says Spencer.

"Dad helped me get the job." says Aria.

"Nice. I've not found a job yet, but I've been looking for one." says Spencer.

"You'll find one, I'm sure." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"Anytime, babe." says Aria.

Spencer gives Aria a kiss.

"I'm surprised Hanna made it through college. We all know that she hate to study." says Spencer.

"Hanna's matured. I saw that when I visited her at Mandy Love College." says Aria.

"That's good." says Spencer. "Nice that Hanna finally has grown up properly."

"Yeah." says Aria.

"For a while it seemed as though Hanna would remain childish for the rest of her life." says Spencer.

"Very true." says Aria.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

"Hi, ladies." says Alison DiLaurentis as she enter the room.

"Ali, I heard from Em that you got a job at Rosewood High." says Aria.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be the new English teacher." says Alison.

"Great." says Aria.

"Okay." says Alison.

"By the way, I got you these." says Alison as she give Aria and Spencer t-shirts that say 'Congrats on surviving college' on them.

"Thanks, Ali." says Spencer.

"No problem." says Alison.

2 days later.

"Spencer, you are so beautiful." says Aria.

"You're a beauty as well." says Spencer.

"Aww. Thanks." says Aria.

"I love you." says Spencer.

"I love you." says Aria.

"Oh, bless us..." mumbles Byron Montgomery as he walk by, clearly not happy about his daughter being gay.

"Please, give the girl a break. She and Spencer have been a couple for 4 years. Accept that Aria love girls." says Ella Montgomery, who is very okay with the fact that Aria is a lesbian and is dating Spencer.

"Lesbian love is not natural." says Byron. "When I has just started to get comfortable with Aria dating Ezra, she suddenly switch around and becomes gay. This family can apparently never be normal."

"Oh. Look who's talking. I still remember how you cheated on me with that sex-crazy blonde bimbo Meredith." says Ella.

"That's in the past now. You forgave me." says Byron. "And she wasn't a bimbo."

"Really? Meredith's bipolar, remember? She attempted to hurt Aria." says Ella.

"Yeah, but having a bipolar disorder doesn't mean that a person is evil or stupid." says Byron.

"I want you to let our daughter date who she want. She's an adult now, free to decide for herself. Relax." says Ella.

"I'll try, but it won't be easy." says Byron.

Byron leave the room.

"Mom..." says Aria.

"Don't worry. He'll see the truth eventually." says Ella.

"I hope so." says Aria.

"Your mom's right, baby." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

Ella gives Aria and Spencer sushi and tea.

"Thanks, Mrs Montgomery." says Spencer.

Almost a week later.

"Do you wanna go to the lesbian night at Club Jungle tonight?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, of course. I was already thinking of going and I heard that Em, Ali and Paige will be there as well." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Earlier today I picked out something nice to wear." says Aria.

"Nice. I know what to wear as well." says Spencer.

"Sweet." says Aria.

"I hope it'll be fun." says Spencer.

"Me too." says Aria.

Spencer gives Aria a kiss.

"Meet me at the Brew an hour before we're going to the club. See you later. I have an important meeting soon." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

Spencer grab her purse and leave Aria's room.

6 hours later at the Brew.

Spencer sit by a table, waiting for Aria.

Spencer wear a black tight leather dress and white shoes with 5 inch heels.

Not a very typical Spencer-outfit, but she decides to look a bit seductive on this night.

Aria enter the Brew.

Aria wear a pink tight latex tank top, blue denim skinny jeans, white sneakers and a black crop top style leather jacket.

She join Spencer by her table.

"Nice dress ya have on." says Aria.

"Thanks, babe. I'm surprised you decided to not wear a dress and instead went for something more hardcore." says Spencer.

"Well...for a few minutes I considered my sexy red dress ya gave me last year, but I figured that this is more my fashion-style." says Aria.

"Okay. You look wonderful." says Spencer.

"Nice. So do you." says Aria.

"I knew I'd find you ladies here." says Alison as she show up.

"Ali, what's up?" says Aria.

"The same old stuff, I guess." says Alison.

She wear a sexy short gold-colored latex dress and black shoes with 6 inch heels. Her hair is up in a bun and she wear blood-red lipstick and her French diamond ear rings.

"Why isn't Em with ya?" says Aria.

"She's a tiny bit late. She had trouble to decide on a good outfit." says Alison.

"Hi, girls." says Paige as she show up, wearing a blue Rosewood Sharks t-shirt, pink baggy sweatpants and black combat boots.

"Do you plan to wear that for a lesbian night out, Paige?" says Spencer.

"Uh...yeah, that was kinda the idea. I know it's a very casual and all, but it's so comfortable." says Paige.

"Right...whatever..." says Spencer.

"I think it's good." says Aria.

Almost an hour later, Emily, Alison, Paige, Aria and Spencer arrive at Club Jungle.

Emily wear a black tight heavy metal tank top, white skinny jeans and pink shoes.

Emily, Paige, Aria and Alison enter without problem, but the security guard stop Spencer.

"Tonight's lesbian night, woman." says the security guard.

"I know, let me in, please." says Spencer.

"Sorry. I can't do that." says the security guard as he reach for his gun.

"Why?" says Spencer.

"Because only lesbians are allowed tonight." says the security guard.

"I am a lesbian." says Spencer.

"Let her in. She's with me." says Aria.

Aria walk out and give Spencer a kiss.

"Okay then. That's all the proof I need. Welcome in, Miss Hastings." says the security guard.

"How do you know who I am?" says Spencer.

"You're an obvious Hastings." says the security guard.

Spencer and Aria enter the club.

"That was awkward." says Spencer.

Aria and Spencer walk up to the main bar.

"Hi, a glass of red Italian wine for my date and a medium Glenmorangie with ice for me." says Spencer.

"Good choices, ladies." says the sweet female bartender.

The bartender is named Isabella, according to her name-tag.

Isabella give Aria and Spencer their drinks.

Spencer pay for the drinks.

Aria and Spencer join Emily, Alison and Paige by a table on the upper level of the club's main room.

The band which for the night of course is an all lesbian girl band, play nice soft tropical music.

"I'm glad we decided to go here tonight, ladies." says Alison.

"Me too." says Paige.

The club is decorated with many fake palm trees and other cute tropical things.

"Such sweet music." says Emily.

"Wanna dance, baby Em?" says Alison.

"I'd love to, Ali." says Emily.

Emily and Alison walk down to the dance floor.

Since it is lesbian night there are only lesbians in the club and most of them are around the same age as Spencer, Aria, Alison, Emily and Paige.

Spencer gives Aria a kiss.

"I love ya." says Aria.

"Thanks. I love you." says Spencer.

"This club is a really nice place." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"We should come here again sometime, just you and me. I happen to know that they've got VIP rooms and I'd like to spend some time in one of those with you." says Aria.

"Oh. Sounds like a wonderful idea. VIP rooms are usually very cozy." says Spencer. "Toby took me to a VIP room at a club in New York City once, back when I was still straight."

"I hope the price for the VIP rooms ain't too damn high." says Aria.

"Perhaps the prices are listed in this." says Paige as she find a brochure about the services available at Club Jungle. "Hmm...standard price for VIP rooms...200 bucks per hour."

"Not exactly cheap, but acceptable. It is VIP rooms, after all so it can be expected to have a slightly higher cost." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Wow, they sell mango-vodka drinks here. I need one." says Paige, looking at the list of drinks sold.

She get up and goes to the bar to get herself a mango-vodka.

"Mango-vodka? If I drink vodka I want it all traditional with no other flavors mixed in, like Russians always want it." says Spencer.

"Alright." says Aria.

"Cool to see you here." says a girl named Micky Ferenzah.

"Hi, Micky." says Aria.

"You two know each other?" says Spencer.

"Micky and I were in the same Greek History class at Saint Martin's University." says Aria.

"I wonder why my date hasn't showed up yet." says Micky.

"I'm here." says a girl named Freida Summers as she walk up to Micky and gives Micky a kiss.

"Why are you late, baby?" says Micky.

"I got lost in the dark on my way here." says Freida.

"Okay, at least you made it here in the end. Babe, this is Aria, the smart chick I told you about who was in the same Greek History class as me." says Micky.

"Hi, girl." says Aria. "I'm Aria Montgomery."

"Freida Summers." says Freida.

"Nice to meet ya." says Aria.

"I'm from Iceland, but I've lived in the US since I was 7." says Freida.

"I kinda guessed you were of Icelandic origin." says Aria.

"How?" says Freida.

"Your name. Freida is a pretty common name on Iceland." says Aria.

"Yeah, the name is from way back during the viking era. Have you ever been to Iceland...?" says Freida.

"Actually I lived there for about a year for reasons I prefer to not talk about." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Freida.

45 minutes later.

"Em, you sure know how to dance sexy." says Alison as she and Emily return from the dance floor.

"Dancing's nice." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Micky and Freida are now dancing.

Micky wear a green hoodie, baggy jeans and black sneakers.

Freida wear a violet dress, white shoes and a golden Thor's hammer necklace.

Micky has short blonde hair.

Freida has long curly ginger hair.

"I need to pee." says Emily as she goes to a bathroom.

"I'll wait right here." says Alison.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"You're very beautiful." says Spencer.

"Thanks. So are you." says Aria.

"I'm glad you think so, Aria." says Spencer.

Aria gives Spencer a kiss.

6 minutes later, Emily returns from the bathroom.

"Viva la romance." says Alison.

Emily gives Alison a kiss.

"Ali, I love you so much." says Emily.

"I love you too, Em." says Alison.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Aria and Spencer are happy.

"Do you wanna dance?" says Aria.

"No, thanks. I prefer to sit here, at least for now." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria with a cute smile.

"You and Spencer are so sweet together." says Paige.

"Ya really think so?" says Aria.

"Absolutely." says Paige.

"That's nice of ya." says Aria.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

"How was college?" says Alison.

"Awesome. It was one of the best parts of my life." says Aria.

"My college experience was pretty great too." says Alison.

"College was sweet for me as well, even though I didn't get much time with my Alison." says Emily.

"Now that college is over you can catch up on that big time, baby." says Alison as she gently place her right hand on Emily's left knee.

"I intend to, Ali my love." says Emily.

"We all get more time for the person we love." says Aria.

"Yeah and you're that one for me." says Spencer with a sweet smile.

"I know, Spence." says Aria.

"Such a beautiful woman you are." says Spencer.

"You're a beauty as well." says Aria.

2 weeks later, Aria discover that she's been accepted for the job at Hollis and to her surprise Byron says "Congratulations, Aria. You're a good woman."

"Thanks, dad." says a happy Aria.

"Okay." says Byron.

The next day, Aria starts working at Hollis College.

She wear a red tight tank top, a black short skirt, a black suit jacket and white shoes.

"Hi, Aria." says a familiar voice.

"Ezra? Hi..." says Aria as she turn around and sees Ezra Fitz, the man she dated before she figured out that she is a lesbian.

"It's been a while since I saw you." says Ezra.

"Yeah 'cause I've spent most of the past 3 years quite a far bit away from this town." says Aria.

"Still dating Spencer?" says Ezra.

"Oh, yeah. Spencer and I are still a couple." says Aria.

"Very nice that you'll be working here." says Ezra.

"Did my dad tell ya?" says Aria.

"Actually no. Professor Mariah Hawkins did." says Ezra.

"I understand." says Aria.

"See you later." says Ezra.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Aria is glad that Ezra accept that she's a lesbian.

"Nice." says Aria when she enter her new office.

Almost a week later.

"You're so wonderful." says Spencer.

"So are you." says Aria.

"I love you." says Spencer.

"I love you as well." says Aria.

Aria gives Spencer a kiss.

"Would you like to have kids someday?" says Spencer.

"Yes. I mean, wouldn't a little baby Aria or baby Spencer be so cute?" says Aria.

"That'd be very adorable." says Spencer.

"Good that ya think so 'cause I do too." says Aria.

"Of course since we're gay it isn't easy to have biological children. Neither one of us can simply make the other pregnant." says Spencer.

"We could still adobt a little baby girl." says Aria.

"Sure, but I wish we could have a kid that's our own, born with our DNA." says Spencer.

"I want that as well." says Aria. "I just can't see how that is going to happen. Like ya said, we're both women, we lack the ability to make people pregnant."

"We'll find a way to have a kid...ot two." says Spencer.

"Alright. Let's not give up." says Aria.

5 weeks later, Spencer and Aria buy an apartment and move in it together.

Aria and Spencer make out in their big cozy bed.

"Mmmm!" moans Aria and Spencer.

They are happy.

"I'm glad we found this apartment for such a good price." says Aria.

"I feel the same. Women like us, fresh out of college, don't have huge amounts of money so it's important to keep costs down as much as possible." says Spencer.

"That's true." says Aria.

"At least we have a home that is ours where we can do what we want." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"How did I not fall for you much earlier than I did...?" says Spencer.

"Because you believed yourself to be 100 % straight and in love with Toby and I was with Ezra and also unaware of my lesbianism. Don't be mad that you did not see the truth. I didn't either, the important thing is that we now do know how we really feel for each other. Sparia love for all eternity." says Aria.

"Indeed. Sparia forever." says Spencer.

"Relax here and I'll cook us some dinner." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Aria walk to the kitchen and starts to cook dinner for herself and Spencer.

Spencer lean back in bed, taking a small nap.

"Oh, that's not my car. What...? I'm not Greek. Hanna, put some clothes on, please. Toby is already in Ravenswood, he sent me a txt. Aria, you're so sweet and wonderful. Em, did you really tell him that...?" says Spencer in her sleep, apparently having a weird dream.

"Awww. Sweet." says Aria with a smile while she cook dinner.

She is happy.

"Please...Hanna, don't do that, okay? Em, such a good idea. Let's try. No, Toby. I didn't. Stop it, don't hurt Aria." says Spencer in her sleep.

48 minutes later, Aria and Spencer eat dinner.

"This is highly delicious." says Spencer.

"Yeah, without a doubt. I like it as well. It's an old family recipe." says Aria.

"Okay. Nice." says Spencer.

"Indeed, babe." says Aria.

"Almost forgot...I bought you a little something." says Spencer as she give Aria a shiny box made of ebony.

Inside is a pair of gold ear rings.

"Thanks, Spencer. Very sweet." says Aria. "I like 'em. Is it real gold...?"

"Yeah, it's real Spanish gold." says Spencer.

"Must be expensive." says Aria.

"Depends on what you consider to be expensive. For me it is okay." says Spencer. "300 dollars isn't too much."

"Alright." says Aria.

She takes off the ear rings she already wear and put the new ones in her ears.

"Looks good." says Spencer.

"Really?" says Aria.

"Of course." says Spencer.

"Sweet." says Aria.

"Wear those ear rings when we cuddle later." says Spencer.

"Good idea." says Aria.

2 days later.

Aria is playing piano.

She wear a black t-shirt, red skinny jeans and white shoes.

"I almost forgot what a talented magnificent musician you truly are." says Spencer.

"Well, during college I've not had much time to play piano much, but thank goodness I still remember how to do it." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"This piece of music is from Egypt. It was written in the 18th century by a person. Not gonna even attempt to pronounce his name." says Aria.

"Alright." says Spencer.

Spencer wear a red latex tank top, red tight leather pants and black shoes.

4 hours later.

"You're so sweet." says Spencer and then gives Aria a kiss.

"Thanks. You're sweet too." says Aria with a cute smile.

"I try to be." says Spencer.

"Okay, babe." says Aria.

"Yeah, baby." says Spencer.

Spencer grab a fancy katana sword from the wall.

Then she take it out from its scabbard and starts to polish the blade.

It's a rare katana worth almost 12.000 bucks that Spencer recieved as a gift from Toby once.

"We could sell that sword." says Aria.

"No, thanks. I am a lesbian, but I still wanna keep it as a memory of my days with Toby." says Spencer.

"Alright. It was just a suggestion and we could really need the money." says Aria.

"Yes, we sure could." says Spencer. "I'd hate myself if I sold this sword though."

"Keep it then. We can find other ways to make money, babe." says Aria.

"True." says Spencer.

"Did you hear that Hanna's actually found herself a mature job?" says Aria.

"Em told me that. It was a true surprise." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"I hope Hanna won't fall back to her lazy ways 'cause then she'd most likely lose her job." says Spencer. "We all know what sort of woman Hanna is."

"Hanna's less lazy these days. I think she can keep her job and be an adult." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Spence, you're so beautiful." says Aria.

"Babe, you're beautiful as well." says Spencer.

"Awww." says a happy Aria.

"Very sweet." says Spencer, being happy too.

The next day.

"Spencer, I found this." says Aria.

Aria is reading something on her laptop.

"Interesting. This might be perfect for us." says Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes." says Aria.

"In vitro fertilisation. Sounds like a very good option. Unless it is too expensive." says Spencer.

"True." says Aria.

"Oh, man! How stupid of me to not think of that. We can use the money left behind for me by my bitch of a sister." says Spencer.

"Melissa didn't like you. Why did she leave you money?" says Aria.

"Honestly I don't know. It's not easy to figure out how Melissa was thinking." says Spencer.

"Alright. Which one of us should carry the baby in her stomach?" says Aria.

"Probably you, my love." says Spencer.

"I'd love to, but I'm a petite lady. That means a pregnancy holds great risks for me." says Aria.

"You truly don't need to worry. I'm confident that it'll be fine. And it's worth some risks to have a child of our very own." says Spencer.

"Crystal clear logic, as always. I'd say we give it a try." says Aria.

"Wonderful." says Spencer.

2 months later.

"The procedure's complete. Doctor Nicole Buckland told me that it has about 85 % chance of success." says Aria.

"Good news and speaking of that, I've found a politics job as an assistant member of the Rosewood Town Council." says Spencer.

"Nice." says Aria. "I hope our kid will end up being a female."

"So do I. Having a little daughter would be very sweet." says Spencer.

"Indeed." says Aria. "I agree very much."

The next day.

"Spencer and I are going to have a kid." says Aria.

"So you plan to adopt...?" says Ella.

"We decided to try in vitro fertilisation, on me. This amazing doctor performed the procedure yesterday." says Aria.

"Are you aware that a pregnancy can 'cause problems for petite women?" says Ella.

"I am, but Spencer and I consider it worth it to take some risks with this." says Aria.

"Okay. I trust your judgement, Aria." says Ella.

"Professor Samantha O'Neil told me that you're doing a very good job as her assistant teacher." says Byron as he enter the room.

"Thanks, dad." says Aria.

"You've grown up into a responsible young lady." says Byron.

"I'm doing my best to be a good person." says Aria.

Nearly 2 months later, the first signs of Aria being pregnant happen.

She's become thicker around the waist and she pukes in the mornings.

"It seems as though I'm pregnant." says Aria.

"Yes, everything indicates that." says Spencer.

Spencer gives Aria a kiss.

"Unless something goes very wrong you and I will get a kid. I'm so happy." says Aria.

"I'm happy as well." says Spencer.

Despite being pregnant, Aria still works.

The next day.

"OMG, are you preggo?" says Hanna when she notice that Aria is a little chubby.

"Yes, Han. I'm pregnant. Spence and I are going to have a kid." says Aria.

"If so I wanna be godmommy." says Hanna.

"Not to be rude, but the plan was to give that task to Emily." says Aria.

"Alright then. I guess she's better for it anyways." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Want a glass of wine?" says Hanna.

"I can't drink. I'm pregnant." says Aria.

"Tea then?" says Hanna.

"Sure." says Aria.

2 hours later.

Spencer and Aria play music and sing.

Aria play piano and Spencer play guitar.

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **Love for me, that's what I see.**_

 _ **We can find a future together.**_

 _ **Summer day, all of the way and you can help me to be so happy.**_

 _ **Bring me joy and all that I need.**_

 _ **You're so sweet, indeed.**_

 _ **Open the door to what we desire. And allow me to love you.**_

 _ **In my heart, you play a part, a part that is so important.**_

 _ **Hold my hand, all to the end. And show me what you believe in.**_

 _ **Let the love begin.**_

 _ **So...sweet, yeah!**_

"Very beautiful." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"I love you, Spencer." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"And I love you as well, Aria." says Spencer with a sweet smile of her own.

"That's wonderful." says Aria.

4 hours later.

Spencer and Aria eat dinner ( pasta and fish ).

"Aria, I hope our child will be a girl." says Spencer.

"I do truly hope so as well." says Aria.

"Of course it is a possibility that it could be a boy instead, but if so's the case we'll love him just as much." says Spencer.

"True." says Aria.

"Yes." says Spencer.

"Jasmine would be a sweet name if our kid is a girl." says Aria.

"That's a good name, indeed." says Spencer.

"What do ya think would be a good name for our kid if it turns out to be a boy?" says Aria.

"Simon's a name of honor and glory." says Spencer.

"Great idea." says Aria.

"It sure is." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

2 weeks later.

Aria has now decided to take a leave from work, since she is further into the pregnancy.

Aria is now in bed, reading a book.

"Here, have some tea." says Spencer.

"Thanks, babe." says Aria.

At the same time, in the Montgomery house.

"Is it true that Aria and Spencer are going to have a child...?" says Byron in anger.

"Yes and calm down." says Ella.

"This is something I cannot accept. It's even worse than when Aria and Ezra dated while Aria was still underage and one of Ezra's students." says Byron.

"Aria and Spencer are both legal adults as well as very smart girls. They know what they are doing." says Ella.

"I sure hope you're right." says Byron.

"Do not hold any anger towards Aria and Spencer." says Ella.

"Believe me, I do not desire to be angry about this, but I find it hard to like what my daughter and her friend are doing. Lesbianism is a negative concept and a crime against the very order of nature itself. Aria should have continued to date Ezra. That relationship at least was of some glory." says Byron.

"Whatever you feel, I will support Aria and Spencer as well as all they do." says Ella.

"How can you?" says Byron.

"I see no problem in Aria being a lesbian and having a kid with Spencer and since I see nothing wrong with that I find it easy to support it." says Byron.

"You've lost your once so noble touch when it comes to this kind of matters, Ella." says Byron.

"Likely you have." says Ella.

"C'mon, Byron. Our daughter's done no bad. She follow her heart." says Ella.

"People's hearts aren't always showing them the most noble path in life." says Byron.

"Oh, really? I remember a young professor who once were so much in love with a certain girl that he went against everyone's wish to marry her 'cause she was his one true love." says Ella.

"I was much younger back then. At the time I had yet to find wisdom. Naive is what I were." says Byron.

"That can't be true. You listened to your heart's words and took a risk which lead to love and a family." says Ella.

"Do not think that I regret the choices my younger self made because I don't, but not every desire shine with honor. Sometimes one's heart can guide a person straight to a lifetime of pain, sadness and darkness." says Byron.

"I can't believe what I hear. The Byron I first fell in love with after college would never speak so bad about love and the power of the heart." says Ella.

"He rushed into things without thinking and took way too large risks." says Byron.

"Maybe, but he was lucky. Those risks lead to a good life." says Ella.

"Yes." says Byron and then he leave the room.

Ella sigh, sad that her husband doesn't accept the fact that their sweet daughter is gay.

The next day.

"Spencer, can you get me some soft ice cream?" says Aria from the bed.

"Of course, my love." says Spencer.

Aria wear a white t-shirt, pink sweatpants and black socks.

Spencer wear a black tank top, blue jeans and white socks.

"Here, some ice cream." says Spencer as she give Aria some sweet tropical ice cream.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Anything for the girl I love." says Spencer.

"Awww! So sweet." says Aria with a cute smile.

"How do you feel...?" says Spencer.

"It's kinda hard to be pregnant, but in the end we'll be rewarded when we get a cute kid." says Aria. "Don't worry. I'm tough enough to make it through this."

"Okay. See you later. I'm going to work now." says Spencer.

"See ya, babe." says Aria.

Aria watch a movie on her latop while she eat ice cream.

After that she takes a nap.

52 minutes later, Aria wakes up.

"Awww." says Aria.

She get up from bed and walk to the bathroom since she need to pee.

4 hours later, Spencer get home.

"Welcome home." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Spencer with a sweet smile.

Spencer gives Aria a kiss.

"How was things at work?" says Aria.

"Pretty good." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"You're wonderful." says Aria.

"I think you are wonderful as well, my love." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Anytime." says Spencer.

"Sweet." says Aria.

"Do you need anything?" says Spencer.

"It's fine for now." says Aria.

"Good. I'm gonna take a shower." says Spencer.

"Alright." says Aria.

Aria drink some tea.

She wear a black t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

The next day.

"Em, thanks for helping me." says Aria.

"No problem." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Why didn't Ali come here with ya?" says Aria.

"She told me that she has something important to take care of today." says Emily.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Is Spencer at work?" says Emily.

"Yes." says Aria.

The next day.

"Aria, I look forward to our future together and with our child." says Spencer.

"It's gonna be wonderful." says Aria.

"Yeah, I hope so." says Spencer.

"No need to worry. My soul tells me to have faith." says Aria.

"That's good." says Spencer.

"So true." says Aria. "I love ya."

"I love you as well." says Spencer. "You're beautiful."

"Hanna's managed to keep her mature job." says Aria.

"Good. We can be proud of little Hanna-Boo." says Spencer.

"Yes, we truly can. She's left her childish days behind." says Aria.

"Babe." says Spencer and then gives Aria a very sweet kiss.

"Awww." says Aria.

2 hours later.

"If your baby is a girl I think Alison would be a perfect name." says Alison.

"No, thanks. Your name's good, but Spencer and I were thinking about Jasmine." says Aria.

"That's a nice name too." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Where's Spencer?" says Alison.

"She's at work." says Aria.

"Okay. How does it feel being all preggo?" says Alison.

"Pretty good, actually. It's a bit harder to move around and I often puke in the mornings, but aside from that, not too bad, really." says Aria.

"Alright." says Alison.

"Any pregnancy pain and such is very much worth it, since I'll get a kid." says Aria.

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy?" says Alison.

"I don't know. Spencer and I wanna be surprised when the baby's finally born. We have no wish to find out ahead of time." says Aria.

"Really? If it was me I couldn't wait to know the gender." says Alison.

"Everyone's got their ways." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Will you and Em have a kid...?" says Aria.

"Maybe and if so we'll probably adopt a little girl." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali." says Aria.

Almost 7 months later.

"C'mon, Aria...push." says Spencer.

"I am!" says Aria in slight pain as she try to push out the baby.

Around 5 minutes later the baby is fully out.

"Congrats, ladies. You have a little girl." says Doctor Nicole Buckland as she gently wrap a soft satin blanket around the baby and hand her to Aria.

"She's so cute." says Aria.

"Indeed. She has your eyes." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Aria and Spencer decides to name their daughter Jasmine Annabelle Hastings Montgomery.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later.

"So, this is little Jasmine." says Aria.

"Awww! She's so cute." says Hanna.

The little baby smile.

"You and Spencer are lucky. Jasmine's a perfect kid." says Hanna.

"Nothing's ever perfect, but yes, she truly is an adorable lil' girl." says Aria.

Jasmine play with a white plush animal.

"Isn't that the teddy bear you had when you were little?" says Hanna.

"No, but a close replica of it." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

The next day.

Spencer and Aria has just put together a sweet baby-bed for their little girl.

"Finishing touch." says Aria as she place some cozy pink plush pillows and a soft red silk blanket in the baby-bed.

"Little Jasmine will sleep well in there, for sure." says Spencer.

"I hope so." says Aria.

"This is for you, little one." says Spencer in a soft sweet tone as she gently place little cute Jasmine in the baby-bed.

"And let's not forget the plushie." says Aria as she place the white teddy bear next to Jasmine.

Jasmine look very happy as she pull the teddy bear close and fall asleep.

"Such a cutie girl our kid is." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

Aria and Spencer leave the room to allow their baby to sleep.

"Spencer, I hope you're hungry because I plan to cook us something very good." says Aria.

"Well, babe...I do happen to be quite hungry since I didn't have time for lunch." says Spencer.

"Then you're goin' to like what's for dinner today." says Aria.

"Nice." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria as she walk to the kitchen.

Aria close the door so Spencer can't see what the dinner will be.

72 minutes later, Aria exit the kitchen.

She place salty pasta, fried lobster and cream sauce, as well as a bottle of Spanish red wine on the living room table.

"Oh my gosh!" gasp Spencer in positive surprise. She didn't expect such a fancy dinner on a regular day.

"Pretty magnificent, right?" says Aria.

"Very much so. It's like food you'd get in a luxury restaurant." says Spencer.

"I'm glad ya think it's nice. And I hope it taste wonderful as well." says Aria.

Aria and Spencer starts to eat.

"Does it taste good, babe?" says Aria.

"Yes, it's absolutely amazing." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"If you weren't a literature expert, you could easily become a chef. This is the best dinner I've had in a very long time." says Spencer.

"Ya give me such high praise." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Because you deserve it." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

The next day.

Aria and Spencer are making out in bed.

They wear casual clothes.

Spencer wear a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants.

Aria wear a red t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

"You're so sweet." says Aria.

"I think you're sweet as well." says Spencer.

"Awww." says Alison.

"Yeah, babe." says Spencer.

Aria and Spencer are happy.

"Spencer, I love ya." says Aria.

"I love you." says Spencer.

"So sweet." says Aria.

"True." says Spencer.

"Yes, it is all very wonderful." says Aria.

The next day.

Aria is drinking tea and reading a romantic book.

She wear a black t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

Spencer is working on something on her laptop.

She wear a white top and green army-pants.

"Ya look very beautiful." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Spencer.

"I hope ya still find me attractive, even though I have pregnancy fat and such." says Aria.

"Don't worry. I love you and I'm not attracted to you only for your looks, but also because you are smart, talented, sweet and mature." says Spencer.

"Okay. Nice that you feel that way." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer. "What book are you reading?"

"It is 'Amour antique' by Marie Collard." says Aria.

"Sweet. That's a great book." says Spencer.

"Absolutely. It is a true masterpiece." says Aria.

"Yeah. I've read it a few times." says Spencer.

"Nice." says Aria. "Did you ever read 'Obscurité romantique' as well...?"

"Of course. That one does not exactly have a positive ending. I still think it's a magnum opus in every way though." says Spencer. "Also as a side note, it was one of Melissa's favorites."

"Alright." says Aria.

"Usually I'd prefer to not mention my evil slut of a sister, but she did at least have a pretty good taste in literature." says Spencer.

"I understand." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

2 hours later.

Aria feed Jasmine warm milk from a pink bottle.

"Little girl, drink your milk." says Aria. "You're very cute."

Once little Jasmine is done drinking her milk, Aria gently place her in the baby-bed.

"Want a lullaby?" says Aria.

Jasmine does a cute sound as a response and smile.

Aria starts to sing.

 _ **Close your eyes, little girl blue.**_

 _ **Inside of you there's a rainbow.**_

 _ **Yellow, blue, red, blue, purple too. Blue, purple, and green, then the yellow.**_

 _ **Rest your head, little girl blue.**_

 _ **Come paint your dreams on your pillow.**_

 _ **I'll be near, to chase away fear.**_

 _ **So sleep now and dream to tomorrow.**_

 _ **I'll be near, to chase away fear.**_

 _ **So sleep now and dream to tomorrow.**_

Jasmine look very happy as she goes to sleep.

Aria leave the room.

2 days later.

"Aria, did you hear that Mona has left Rosewood...?" says Spencer.

"Yeah. I wonder where she'll move." says Aria.

"Most likely to Russia. She's had a desire to live there." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria drink some tea.

Spencer eat an apple.

"Tomorrow when we go away, godmama Em is ready to babysit our lil' girl." says Aria.

"Good." says Spencer.

"Indeed, my love." says Aria.

"Yes." says Spencer.

The next day.

Aria and Spencer wear formal clothing because they are going to an important event in Brookhaven.

"Em, take good care of our child." says Spencer.

"You can trust me. I'm good with little kids." says Emily.

"We trust ya, Em." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Spencer and Aria drive away in Spencer's car.

Emily heat up some milk for little Jasmine.

Jasmine smile and makes a cutie sound.

"Awww, you're so cute." says Emily.

Emily wear a light-blue Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and baggy red Stanford swim-team sweatpants and white socks.

Emily feed Jasmine the warm milk while singing.

 _ **Magu, et vendiez. Capi feronante.**_

 _ **Venatum xu camine phe uricano.**_

 _ **Avtre delentum, bagio tareco. Venenti adoramis.**_

 _ **Venenti adoramis. Venenti adoramis. Lumiona.**_

 _ **Rancu tri vaeda, jaey khu ivenente. Elatum ecurda de treventium.**_

 _ **Ocrie et novus, pravdix, eveneticum.**_

 _ **Venenti adoramis.**_

 _ **Venenti adoramis.**_

 _ **Venenti adoramis. Limoes.**_

The song that Emily sing is one that Emily's own mom used to sing when Emily was a small child, like Jasmine is now.

At the same time.

"Is it true that Aria and Spencer have a kid...?" says Byron.

"Yes, a little girl." says Ella.

"Well, I hope they are being good parents." says Byron.

"Do not worry." says Ella.

"Okay. I guess Spencer and Aria will be able to take care of their little kid. They aren't as lazy and ditzy as Hanna Marin." says Byron.

"Hanna may have been like that at one point, but Aria's told me that Hanna no longer is that way and is much more mature now." says Ella.

"Perhaps so, but I'd not trust Hanna to be able to be a mother." says Byron.

"You should say nicer things about our daughter's friends." says Ella.

"I'm not talking crap about them, I simply state the obvious truth." says Byron.

"The outdated truth. Aria and her friends have matured a lot during their college years." says Ella.

"I'm looking forward to see it for myself, Ella." says Byron.

5 hours later, Spencer and Aria get home.

"Em, how's it been goin'...?" says Aria.

"Very good. Jasmine's been calm and happy. Right now she's sleeping with her teddy bear at her side." says Emily.

"Cute. Thanks." says Aria.

"No problem. Godmommy Em's at your service." says Emily.

The next day.

Aria is cleaning the apartment, while Spencer is changing diaper on Jasmine.

"Hanna and Caleb invited us over to their place for dinner." says Aria.

"Okay. Sounds good." says Spencer. "We must get Em to babysit again."

"I'm sure Em will be more than happy to do so." says Aria.

"You're probably right." says Spencer. "Em's the kind of woman who helps when needed."

"Yes." says Aria.

"Em has always been a very sweet person." says Spencer. "One of the reasons we love her."

"Yeah." says Aria.

2 hours later.

"Yeah, sure. I'll fix that." says Aria, talking to someone on the phone. "Okay, see ya tomorrow."

Aria ends the phone call.

She then drink some tea.

"Feeling alright, babe?" says Spencer.

"I'm good." says Aria.

"Wonderful." says Spencer.

4 hours later.

Aria and Spencer enter Hanna and Caleb's apartment.

"Welcome." says Hanna.

Hanna wear a sexy neon-green leather dress.

"I bought a little something for your kid." says Hanna as she hands a pink plush hat to Spencer and Aria.

"Jasmine will look cute in it." says Spencer.

"Hi, ladies." says Caleb.

"Hi, Caleb." says Aria.

Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Caleb eat dinner.

4 days later.

Spencer and Aria hang out with their little girl.

Jasmine is playing with her white plushie bear.

"Our daughter is very cute." says Spencer.

"Yes, she's sweet and adorable." says Aria.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

"Do you think we'll ever have a second kid, Spence?" says Aria.

"Perhaps. I don't know." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

The next day.

"I love ya, Spencer." says Aria.

"Aria, I love you." says Spencer.

Spencer gives Aria a kiss.

Aria wear a white top and white sweatpants.

Spencer wear a black top and red tight pants.

"You're wonderful." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"No problem." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Wonderful, babe." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Little Jasmine cry in the bedroom.

Aria goes there and comforts Jasmine.

"So, so, lil' one. Mommy's here." says Aria.

Jasmine stop crying.

"Here ya go." says Aria as she hands the white plushie bear to Jasmine.

Jasmine smile as she grab the plushie with her small hands.

"Is our child okay?" says Spencer as she enter the room.

"Yeah, she has her plushie now so it's all good." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer. "I'm going to work now."

"Alright, see ya later, my love." says Aria.

Spencer put on her white suit jacket, grab her briefcase and head to work.

Aria takes a quick shower.

Then she read a French book.

It is 'La magnifique chatte' by Felicia Redent.

2 hours later, Aria clean the kitchen.

"I hope my dad will eventually accept that I am a lesbian." says Aria.

Aria is proud as a lesbian, but she want her dad to be okay with it.

Nearly a month later.

Aria is back in shape, having lost all extra fat from the pregnancy.

It is now totally impossible to see that she was ever pregnant.

She is now in the same top shape as before.

"Nice." says Aria as she look at herself in the mirror, happy to be in such awesome shape again.

"You're hot." says Spencer as she walk up behind Aria and gently wrap her arms aroudn Aria's waist and kiss Aria's soft hair.

"Awww." says Aria.

5 hours later.

Spencer and Aria are playing chess, using Spencer's silver-plated Italian chess-set that her parents gave her a few years ago.

"Aria, do you ever regret being gay?" says Spencer.

"Never. Do you?" says Aria.

"Not even for a second." says Spencer.

"Great. I love you and I don't wanna lose you." says Aria.

"Do not worry. I love you as well." says Spencer.

"Okay. That's wonderful." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

The next day.

Spencer takes care of Jasmine while Aria is at work.

"So, so, little girl. Mommy's here for you." says Spencer.

Jasmine smile and makes a cute sound.

"Here." says Spencer as she give Jasmine her plushie bear.

Jasmine love her plushie.

"Cute." says Spencer.

Spencer wear a blue tank top and black jeans.

"Try to sleep." says Spencer to little Jasmine.

Jasmine just giggle and sniff into the ear of her plushie, not seeming tired at all.

"Please sleep." says Spencer.

Spencer gently stroke Jasmine behind her left ear.

Jasmine slowly starts to go to sleep.

Almost 3 days ago, Aria and Spencer discovered, by total randomness, that this usually makes their kid tired.

It doesn't work every time, but at least 90 % of the time it works very easy.

Spencer smile, happy to have such an adorable daughter.

5 hours later, Aria gets home.

"Hi, babe." says Aria as she give Spencer a kiss.

"Welcome home." says Spencer.

"Thanks. Is the lil' one okay?" says Aria.

"She's happy, playing with her plush bear." says Spencer.

Aria look into the living room where Jasmine is on the floor, playing with her white plushie bear.

"I'm cooking us something nice for dinner." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yeah, my love." says Spencer.

2 days later, Aria visit Rosewood Martial Arts Club to get back into karate again.

"Hello, Master Kendrick." says Aria. "I'd like to resume my karate training if that's okay."

"Of course, Miss Montgomery." says Lance Kendrick, black belt and vice chief instructor for Rosewood karate team.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"How's life for you these days?" says Lance.

"Very good. Spencer Hastings and I have a kid together and I work at Hollis." says Aria.

"You and...Spencer Hastings? I don't judge. I accept everyone for who they are, but I had no idea you'd turned gay since last time." says Lance.

"I am gay. Always were, just didn't realize it." says Aria.

"Okay. I'm glad you've found your true self, Aria." says Lance.

The next day, Aria starts karate training again.

2 days later.

Aria enter her parents' house.

In her arms, Aria hold her little kid.

"Hi, Aria. I'm glad to see you and little Jasmine." says Ella.

"Hi, mom. Where's dad...?" says Aria.

"I don't know. When I told him you'd stop by he went out." says Ella.

"So he's still mad at me?" says Aria.

"Yes, but not as much as before." says Ella.

"It's weird that he is angry about me being gay. He's never seen Emily as an outcast and she's been gay longer than me." says Aria.

"Perhaps he feel like a mistake for having a lesbian daughter. I myself is very proud of you though and I support your relationship with Spencer, for sure." says Ella.

"Thanks. Sweet that ya support Spencer and I. I'm glad ya do." says Aria.

"Don't worry. I think your father will see the light eventually. At least I hope he will." says Ella.

Jasmine makes a cutie sound.

"Aww. Hi, little girl." says Ella.

"My daughter is so cute." says Aria.

"Yeah. She reminds me of you when you were little." says Ella.

"True." says Aria.

"If you need someone to babysit and Emily is not able to, I will be, Aria." says Ella.

"Good. I really appreciate that a lot." says Aria.

"Okay." says Ella.

"Just make sure my lil' one's safe from the wrath of my dad." says Aria.

"Your father isn't as dangerous as he might act." says Ella.

"I know. I want him to accept me and my daughter though." says Aria.

"So do I, girl." says Ella.

"Mom, you're so sweet." says Aria.

"You're a sweet woman as well." says Ella.

"I'm always trying to be sweet." says Aria.

The next day.

"Did you hear that...?" says Aria.

"Yes and I think it's just the weird guy next door who does stuff with his girlfriend." says Spencer.

"Oh..." says Aria.

"He and his girlfriend are a bit too loud in bed." says Spencer.

"And that's not good." says Aria.

Spencer drink some tea.

Aria wear a red t-shirt and tight jeans.

Spencer wear a blue tank top and baggy pink sweatpants.

4 hours later.

"Momo!" says Jasmine with a smile.

Aria and Spencer are surprised that Jasmine already try to say her first word and they assume that 'momo' is probably meant to mean 'mommy'.

"So cute, she try to speak." says Aria.

"Yeah. It is very adorable." says Spencer.

The next day is a day off for Aria and Spencer so they spend the day at home with their little daughter.

The TV is on, an old noir movie playing on low volume, but Aria and Spencer are almost completely focused on Jasmine.

"Our kid is very sweet." says Aria.

"She's indeed a sweet child." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"I believe she'll grow up into a smart friendly person." says Spencer.

"That'd be wonderful." says Aria.

Spencer gently kiss Jasmine on the head.

Jasmine giggle.

"We our lucky to have such a cute lil' kid." says Aria.

"Let's just believe that she'll stay sweet even as she grow into a teenager." says Spencer.

"Most teenage girls does some bad stuff. Take us as well as Hanna, Em, Ali and Mona as an example." says Aria.

"I wish that our daughter only will do minor bad things." says Spencer.

"I agree." says Aria.

"Good." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Mr Montgomery?" says Spencer surprised when Byron stop by to visit.

"I'm here to talk to Aria." says Byron.

"Aria! Your father's here..." says Spencer.

"Dad...I didn't expect to see you." says Aria.

"Trust me, I did not plan to come here today. Your mom told me to get to know you again and try to accept your lesbianism." says Byron.

"C'mon in. Spence, get my dad some coffee." says Aria.

"Sure, babe." says Spencer, giving Aria a sexy kiss.

Byron feel slightly dizzy, seeing his daughter kissing a woman.

Aria lead her dad into the bedroom where Jasmine is in her baby-bed, playing with her plushie bear.

"Dad, this is lil' Jasmine." says Aria. "Cute, right?"

"Yeah, she seem happy and healthy." says Byron.

"Wow, nice of ya to admit that, ol' man." says Aria with friendly sarcasm.

Seeing how cute Jasmine is, Byron feels that maybe he can accept that Aria is gay and in love with Spencer.

"Thanks, Aria." says Byron.

"Ya wanna hold her?" says Aria.

"Uh...sure..." says Byron.

"Be careful. Jasmine's my only kid." says Aria.

"Of course." says Byron as he gently take Jasmine in his arms.

Jasmine smile.

Aria is happy that Jasmine seem comfortable with Byron.

"Hi, little one." says Byron.

Jasmine makes a cutie sound.

Byron actually smile.

This makes Aria happy. It's been months since she saw her dad smile.

"Sweet that ya like lil' Jasmine. You're her grandpa so I want you to think that she's a sweet adorable kid." says Aria.

"You have a very cute kid, Aria." says Byron.

Byron truly think that Jasmine is a cutie child, but he still finds it hard to see Aria being a lesbian woman.

He wish that Ezra was the one who Aria had a kid with.

Of course he doesn't tell Aria this.

"Dad, I'm glad ya don't hate my lil' baby girl." says Aria.

"I can't hate your child." says Byron.

2 weeks later.

Spencer sing to little Jasmine.

 _ **Close your eyes, little girl blue.**_

 _ **Inside of you there's a rainbow.**_

 _ **Yellow, blue, red, blue, purple too. Blue, purple, and green, then the yellow.**_

 _ **Rest your head, little girl blue.**_

 _ **Come paint your dreams on your pillow.**_

 _ **I'll be near, to chase away fear.**_

 _ **So sleep now and dream to tomorrow.**_

 _ **I'll be near, to chase away fear.**_

 _ **So sleep now and dream to tomorrow.**_

Jasmine smile and then goes to sleep.

"Aww, so cute." says Spencer, looking at a smiling Jasmine sleeping.

"Here ya go, babe." says Aria as she give Spencer a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, my love." says Spencer.

"No problem." says Aria.

"Okay, my wonderful Aria." says Spencer.

"Let's make love, Spence." says Aria.

"I'd enjoy that very much." says Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later.

"Spencer, if you need someone to babysit your little kid, Ali is available." says Alison.

"Thanks, but such a thing's not required now. Aria's taking care of Jasmine today." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Ali, no offense, but I'm not sure I'd trust you to babysit..." says Spencer.

"Wow! Thanks, Spencer." says Alison with sarcasm.

"You're welcome, Alison." says Spencer with sarcasm of her own.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" says Alison.

"I do not." says Spencer.

"Alright then." says Alison.

"Just a question, in theory, do you believe that when you die, your soul will go up to Heaven?" says Spencer.

"Probably not. I'm not a religious woman, but if Heaven's real I guess it depends on how bad or good I've been." says Alison.

"I understand." says Spencer.

"Kinda sexy." says Alison.

"Calm down, my friend." says Spencer.

"Don't worry. I'm loyal to Em." says Alison.

"That's nice." says Spencer.

4 months and 5 days later.

It's a very sweet summer day in Rosewood Tropical Garden.

Aria and Spencer wear white wedding gowns.

"Feeling nervous?" says Aria.

"Yes, a tiny bit." says Spencer.

"So do I, but I assume that to be normal in a situation such as this." says Aria.

"Indeed. This is a big step." says Spencer.

"True, babe." says Aria.

"Welcome, everyone! Today we're here for the wedding of Aria Montgomery and Spencer Hastings." says Elena Montez, a female priest.

Aria and Spencer stand face to face, holding hands.

Both of them smile.

"My dear Spencer, you've always been my most loyal friend, even long before I knew I was gay. I love how smart, sweet, beautiful and funny ya truly are and I can't imagine a life without you. To be with you makes me feel safe, happy and strong. When you're around it makes eveything seem bright. The way I see it, you're the sunshine upon my face, the wind that blows through my hair and the magic in my soul. I love you and I'm lookin' forward to a wonderful future with you and our lil' daughter." says Aria.

"Sweet awesome Aria, since way back when we were kids I've always felt close to you and when I discovered that I am a lesbian it felt natural that I'd become in love with you, babe. I very much love how beautiful, sweet, smart and funny you are. What a life without you would be like I do not desire to know. Having you around is always wonderful. From my point of view you're my true soul mate. I'm ready to grow old by your side." says Spencer.

"Viva el amor. Ustedes son por la presente esposa y esposa. May the God bless you both. Amen." says Elena.

Spencer gently pull Aria close and starts to make out with her.

Ella cry in joy, seeing her daughter getting married.

To everyone's surprise, Byron smile and says "Aria, you are my daughter and I do not have any desire for you and I to hate each other so I've decided to, after some soul-searching and such, to accept that you're gay and in love with one of your best friends and have a kid with her. You and Spencer now have my best wishes, going forward with your lil' daughter."

The next day, Aria and Spencer goes to Rome, Italy for their honeymoon.

While the happy couple spend a week in Italy, Emily and Ella takes turn to take care of little Jasmine.

Aria and Spencer talk during the flight to Rome.

Spencer wear a red top, white tights and green shoes.

Aria wear a blue t-shirt, black leather pants and yellow shoes.

"I feel a bit sad leaving our little one in Rosewood." says Spencer.

"Don't worry. Mom and Em's takin' care of lil' Jasmine." says Aria.

"Yeah and I should trust them. Your mother and Emily are sweet people." says Spencer.

"They sure are, babe." says Aria.

"How absolutely beautiful you are." says Spencer.

"So are you." says Aria.

"Gotta check my make-up." says Aria with a smile as she pull out her old nice pocket-mirror.

"Don't worry. You're gorgeous." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Anytime." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

When the plane arrive in Rome, the sun's going down.

Aria and Spencer breath in some of the fresh amazing Italian air.

"I hope we can find the hotel." says Aria.

"Way ahead of you, my sweet Aria. I've typed in the hotel name into my GPS app." says Spencer as she pull out her gold-colored iPhone.

"Wonderful." says Aria.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they are in their sweet hotel room, Aria and Spencer cuddle for a while on the big cozy beed.

The next day.

"Em would have enjoyed this." says Aria when she and Spencer eat pizza for breakfast.

"Indeed. Em love pizza." says Spencer.

Aria wear a black t-shirt, dark jeans and white shoes.

Spencer wear a white t-shirt, black tights and red shoes.

"You're beautiful." says Spencer.

"Thanks, Spence." says Aria.

"No problem, Aria my love." says Spencer.

4 hours later, Aria and Spencer goes to a toy store and buy a pink plushie kitten for their daughter.

"Jasmine's gonna love a new soft plush toy to hug." says Aria.

"True. She'll very much enjoy it." says Spencer.

"Rome's such a romantic city." says Aria.

"It truly is a wonderful place." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

The sun shines and there's a nice light wind.

"Aria, you're very sweet." says Spencer.

"So are you." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"Nice." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"Look, that's the Colosseum." says Aria.

"Oh, I didn't notice we were in that area." says Spencer.

"Rare thing. Not often Spencer Hastings doesn't pay attention." says Aria.

"Your love for me distracted me from the surroundings, but that's more than okay. If someone's gonna distract me, I want it to be you." says Spencer.

"Alright, babe." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Spencer.

"Indeed." says Aria as she plave her left hand on Spencer's ass.

"Don't do that now. People might see it..." says Spencer.

"Relax. I'm free to touch my wife's hot ass if I want to." says Aria.

"Okay...I like it." says Spencer.

5 days later, Aria and Spencer are on a flight back home.

"I really enjoyed our honeymoon." says Spencer.

"Me too." says Aria.

"Okay, babe." says Spencer.

"Yeah, it was wonderful." says Aria.

"Absolutely." says Spencer.

When they are back home, Aria takes a nap while Spencer takes a cold shower.

2 hours later.

"Em, did my my lil' one cause any problems?" says Aria.

"No, not even a bit. Little Jasmine's been a very cute kid while you and Spence were in Italy." says Emily. "Your mom and I made sure she had a good time."

"Okay." says Aria.

Emily gently place Jasmine in Aria's arms.

Aria smile and give Jasmine a tiny kiss on the head.

"Thanks for everything." says Aria.

"Anytime. Godmommy Em's at your service." says Emily.

"Sweet. See ya." says Aria.

5 months later.

Aria and Spencer are preparing for Jasmine's 1 year birthday party.

Spencer has made a strawberry cake.

"Did you change diaper on the little one?" says Spencer.

"Yes, babe." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer as she spray some sugar powder over the top of the cake. "Nice and cute for a little kid."

"Indeed, my love." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"I invited Em and Han." says Spencer.

"Good. I'd done so as well. They are our friends." says Aria.

"Very true. Ali told me that she couldn't come." says Spencer.

"Why?" says Aria.

"I've no idea. Ali simply said that she didn't have the time." says Spencer.

"Alright." says Aria.

Aria wear a black dress and Spencer wear a violet dress.

"Spence, you're wonderful." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

2 hours later, Emily, Hanna, Byron and Ella show up.

"I bought a cutie thing for the little girlie girl." says Hanna as she hold up a pink plush blanket.

"Nice." says Aria.

"And this is from me." says Emily as she open her bag and pull out a blue dolphin plushie.

"Jasmine will love it." says Aria.

"Here. I bought a small gift as well." says Byron.

The gift from Byron is a photo of Aria when she was 1 year old.

"OMG, I was so cute." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Ella.

Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Byron and Ella eat cake and drink tea.

Jasmine play with her new plush dolphin from Emily.

"Oh my gosh!" says Spencer when she suddenly see Jasmine saying "Momo." with a smile and trying to walk towards Aria.

Jasmine only manage to walk 2 steps, but she did still take her very first steps.

"I'm so proud. Our little one's never attempeted to walk before." says a happy Spencer.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for this moment." says Aria, also happy.

Over the next 5 weeks, Jasmine try to walk a bit more.

Both of her mothers find this interesting and good.

Eventually little Jasmine learn to walk from the bedroom, on one side of the apartment to the kitchen, on the opposite side of the apartment.

"Awww! Lil' one. Mommy's very proud of ya." says Aria, giving her daughter a sweet hug.

"Yay, momo." says Jasmine with an adorable smile.

"You're a very cute kid." says Aria.

"Ute mid." says Jasmine, trying to say 'cute kid'.

"Indeed, lil' girl." says Aria.

Jasmine grab her plush dolphin and kiss it.

"So cute." says Aria.

Almost a month later, Byron babysit Jasmine for the first time.

Byron read a good sweet story for Jasmine, like he often did for Aria when she was little.

Jasmine seems to like it.

"Did my lil' one behave like a cutie?" says Aria.

"Yes, Aria. Your kid has been good while you were at work." says Byron.

"Okay. That's nice." says Aria. "Dad, thanks for lookin' after her."

"No problem. It was easy." says Byron. "She's played with her plushies most of the time."

"Alright." says Aria.

The next day.

Spencer and Aria are making out.

"Babe. you're very beautiful." says Aria.

"You're highly beautiful as well." says Spencer.

"Awww, thanks." says Aria.

"No problem, Aria. I love you." says Spencer.

"I love you." says Aria.

Jasmine is playing with her plushies.

"Yay!" says a happy Jasmine.

2 days later.

"Spencer, let's make love." says Aria as she gently grab Spencer's ass.

"I'd love that, babe." says Spencer in a soft sweet tone.

"Me too, for sure." says Aria.

Aria and Spencer goes to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly 4 years later.

Jasmine, now being close to turning 4, is playing video games when Aria enter the room.

Jasmine now looks even more similar to Aria when she was 4.

Aria has gotten taller and is now only a couple inches shorter than Spencer.

"Mommy." says Jasmine.

"Girl, I've got ya something very sweet." says Aria.

"What is it?" says Jasmine with a cutie smile.

"This." says Aria as she place a real white kitten on the floor.

The cute kitten walk up to Jasmine.

"Yay!" says a very happy Jasmine.

"Aww." says Aria, happy to see that Jasmine seem to like the cat.

"She's got no name so ya can pick one for her." says Aria.

"Okay, mom. Moyie is a good name." says Jasmine.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Jasmine gives Moyie a hug.

Moyie purr in joy.

"Nice that you two already are friends, sweetie." says Aria.

"Thanks!" says Jasmine.

"Jasmine, do you love your kitten?" says Spencer as she enter the room.

"Yes, mom. Kitten's name is Moyie." says Jasmine.

"Good. It's sweet that you love your first pet animal, girl." says Spencer.

"Here. Give your kitten one of these." says Aria as she place a small bag of kitten candy on the floor.

Jasmine gives Moyie a kitten candy.

Moyie is happy as she eat the candy.

"Moyie is soooo cute!" says Jasmine.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

The next day.

Ella visit Aria, Spencer and Jasmine.

"Hi, mom." says Aria, giving Ella a hug.

Moyie enter the room.

"I didn't know you have a cat." says Ella.

"The kitten belongs to Jasmine. Spence and I decided to give her a pet." says Aria.

"Sweet. Does the little kitten have a name?" says Ella.

"Yes. Jasmine decided to name it Moyie." says Spencer.

"That's an adorable name for a cute kitten. By the way, where is Jasmine?" says Ella.

"I'm here." says Jasmine as she enter the room and gently grab Moyie.

Moyie lick Jasmine's right hand.

"Awww! Cutie kitten!" says a happy Jasmine.

"Hi, Jasmine." says Ella.

"Hi, grandma." says Jasmine.

"Do you love your lil' cat, girl...?" says Ella.

"Yeah...she's so cute." says Jasmine with a very sweet smile.

"Okay." says Ella.

"Where's dad...?" says Aria.

"He wanted to come with me here, but he felt sick." says Ella.

"Is he goin' to die?" says Aria in a very sad tone.

"Unlikely. It doesn't appear to be very serious, though he does feel the effects of age a bit these days, but we shouldn't worry about losing him anytime soon, Aria." says Ella.

"Alright. Losing him would be like a dagger to the heart. Sure, him and I haven't always seen stuff on an equal level, but I truly care about him, I mean, he's my dad and I think of him as being pretty awesome." says Aria.

"Grandpa's cool." says Jasmine.

"Yes, he's a noble man." says Aria.

"Mr Montgomery sure is a good man, as far as I know." says Spencer.

"Indeed. Sure, he's not perfect, but no one is." says Ella.

Jasmine hold Moyie in her arms as she leave the room.

"Feel like ya wanna stay for dinner?" says Aria.

"It would be an honor if you did. I'm gonna cook lobster and pasta." says Spencer.

"Thanks, girls. Perhaps another time. I told Byron that I'd be back kinda quickly." says Ella.

"Okay. Another time when dad feels better, you both can come over for dinner. I'd love that." says Aria.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." says Ella.

Spencer pour some coffee for Ella.

"I'm proud of the both of ya. You've found good jobs and have a wonderful cute daughter." says Ella.

"Thanks, Mrs Montgomery." says Spencer.

"Please, you can refer to me as Ella, if you want to do so." says Ella.

"As you wish, Ella." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Mom, where's my kitten?" says Jasmine.

"She's sleeping on your bed, girl." says Spencer.

Spencer is cooking lunch.

Aria is cleaning the living room.

"Okay." says Jasmine.

Jasmine goes to her bed where she finds Moyie sleeping.

"Aww, cutie kitten." says Jasmine.

Jasmine love her kitten.

"Moyie." says Jasmine.

Moyie wakes up, mewing in joy and jump into Jasmine's arm.

"Hi, Moyie." says a happy Jasmine.

It's clear that Moyie is happy too.

"You're so sweet." says Jasmine.

Jasmine, holding Moyie, walk out to the living room.

"Nice to see that you still love your kitten." says Aria.

"She's so cute!" says Jasmine in sweet joy.

"Good." says Aria.

"Yeah, mommy." says Jasmine.

"Jasmine, your other mommy's makin' lunch for us." says Aria.

"Yay." says a happy Jasmine.

"Now, give your cutie cat some food." says Aria.

"Okay, mom." says Jasmine.

Jasmine gives Moyie some food.

Moyie eat with joy.

Jasmine starts to sing.

 _ **Sweet kitten, cute kitten. Lil' cuddle-cat.**_

 _ **Soft kitten, my kitten. Lil' adorable cat.**_

 _ **Yay and ya and ya, so sweet.**_

 _ **Lil' cutie cutie cat.**_

20 minutes later, Aria, Spencer and Jasmine eat lunch while watching a sweet movie.

"Mommies, you two are sweet." says Jasmine.

"Thanks, girl." says Aria and Spencer.

"Yay." says Jasmine.

2 weeks later.

Ella babysit Jasmine while Aria and Spencer are at work.

"Grandma, tell me about Mommy Aria when she was kid." says Jasmine.

"Okay. Your mom was a sweet little girl, just like you. Her nickname was Pookie-Bear." says Ella.

"Pookie-Bear?" says Jasmine.

"Yes." says Ella. "She did also like music as she still does today."

"Did she love plushies and cartoons too?" says Jasmine.

"Yeah." says Ella.

"Was she bad sometimes?" says Jasmine.

"Not as a kid, but later when she was in high school. That's all I can tell, you're too young to know more about that and it's her job to tell you once you're ready." says Ella.

"Me wanna know right now." says Jasmine with an adorable smile.

"Sorry. I can't tell you, sweetie. Here, have an ice cream instead." says Ella as she give Jasmine a mango ice cream.

"Thanks, grandma!" says a happy Jasmine.

"You're welcome, little one." says Ella.

"Is me gonna be little forever?" says Jasmine.

"Of course not, Jasmine. Someday you'll become a smart, beautiful woman, just like your mom Aria is." says Ella.

"Cool." says Jasmine with a cutie cute smile.

3 hours later, Aria get home.

"Mommy Aria!" says a very happy Jasmine when she sees Aria.

Jasmine smile with joy and run up to Aria.

"Hi, lil' one. Mommy's home now." says Aria as she hug her kid.

"Your daughter's been a good sweet kid." says Ella.

"That's nice." says Aria.

A soft cute mewing can be heard.

Moyie walk out from behind Ella.

"Me want my kitten." says Jasmine as she gently grab Moyie and gives the kitten a kiss on the head.

"It's sweet that you like your lil' cat." says Aria.

"Does my daughter take well care of her kitten?" says Aria.

"Yes. I saw Jasmine feed her kitten and gently brush its fur earlier." says Ella.

"Okay. That's very sweet." says Aria.

2 hours later, Spencer get home.

"I hope you're hungry 'cause I've made sushi." says Aria.

"Sounds nice." says Spencer.

"Yeah. Sushi is wonderful." says Aria.

"Yay." says Jasmine, who like sushi too.

"Girl, where's your little cat?" says Spencer.

"Moyie is sleeping in my bed." says Jasmine.

5 months later.

Aria, Spencer and Jasmine step off a bus outside Disneyland.

"OMG, is this Disneyland...?" says Jasmine with a huge cute smile.

"Yup, sweetie." says Aria.

"Cool." says a happy Jasmine.

"I'm glad you're happy." says Spencer.

"Thanks, mommy." says Jasmine.

Jasmine is very happy and very excited as she, Aria and Spencer walk into Disneyland.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer, Aria and Jasmine get 2 and a half days at Disneyland and Jasmine love every minute of it.

"Mommies, it was awesome!" says a happy cute Jasmine when they sit on the flight back home to Rosewood.

"I'm glad you had fun, girl." says Spencer.

"Okay, mommy." says Jasmine.

"Aria, good idea to suggest this trip. Jasmine did clearly love it very much." says Spencer.

"Thanks, babe. It was actually my own mother who gave me the idea. She told me to take you and our daughter on some sort of vacation." says Aria.

Spencer gives Aria a kiss.

"Ewww!" says Jasmine, who doesn't like to see her mothers kiss.

"It's nothing to be afraid of, lil' one." says Aria.

"Uh...okay..." says Jasmine.

When they get home, Moyie get happy and run up to Jasmine and jump into her arms.

"Awww! My cat." says a happy Jasmine.

"Seems like your cat's happy to see you." says Spencer.

"Of course she is. My cat love me and I love her." says Jasmine.

"That's wonderful." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

Jasmine gives her cat some food.

"I can see that giving our daughter her own cat was a very good idea." says Spencer.

"Yes, indeed. It has made Jasmine responsible. She takes good care of her cute cat." says Aria.

"True. To see our girl being so good and sweet with her pet is very nice." says Spencer.

"Moyie is so cute." says Jasmine.

Moyie is eating her food.

The next day.

Jasmine and Moyie are playing on the floor in the living room.

"Awww, cutie little Moyie!" says Jasmine.

Jasmine is happy and Moyie seem happy too.

"Is everything okay with you and your kitten?" says Aria.

"Yeah, mom. We're happy." says Jasmine.

"That's good, girl." says Aria. "It's nice that you love your kitten very much."

"Yay." says Jasmine.

"Sweet." says Aria.

Without a doubt, Jasmine truly love her adorable wonderful kitten.

"Mommy, thanks for giving me Moyie." says Jasmine.

"No problem, Jasmine." says Aria.

2 hours later.

While their daughter is asleep, Spencer and Aria dance to soft romantic music.

Aria wear a red leather t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

Spencer wear a black latex top and neon-green leather tights.

"Babe, you're so hot." says Aria.

"Well, so are you." says Spencer.

"You truly are highly gorgeous and amazing." says Aria.

"Thanks. I feel the same for you." says Spencer.

"Okay. Thanks, Spence." says Aria.

"Nice." says Spencer.

"Indeed." says Aria.

"Aria, I love you so much." says Spencer.

"I love ya very much as well." says Aria.

The next day.

"Here, eat." says Jasmine with a cute smile as she give Moyie some food.

Moyie eat with joy.

"Awww, lil' kitten!" says Jasmine.

"So nice to see that your cat enjoy her food a lot." says Aria.

"Moyie is a very sweet cat, mommy." says Jasmine.

"Yes." says Aria.

"Yay." says a happy Jasmine.

Moyie purr, being very happy.

"It seems like Moyie is happy." says Aria.

"Yeah, mom." says Jasmine.

"Okay, girl." says Aria.

"Cute." says Jasmine with a cutie smile.

"Aria, don't forget the meeting tomorrow." says Spencer.

"I do remember it." says Aria.

"Me can't be alone when you are not home..." says Jasmine.

"Grandma Ella or grandpa Byron's goin' to babysit ya." says Aria.

"So cool. Grandma and grandpa are awesome." says Jasmine.

The next day, Byron babysit Jasmine while Aria and Spencer are at an important meeting in Brookhaven for 3 hours.

"Grandpa, is it true that you didn't like me when I was born?" says Jasmine.

"No. I didn't like that your mother Aria is in love with another woman, but now I'm okay with it. I've never hated you, lil' girl." says Byron.

"Thanks, you're cool." says Jasmine.

"Sweet of you to say so, but I'm not." says Byron.

"I think you're very cool." says Jasmine.

"Okay." says Byron.

"Does mommy Aria think so too?" says Jasmine.

"I'm not sure. I hope so though." says Byron.

"Sweet." says Jasmine.

Moyie enter the room, being all cute and sweet.

"Hi, cat." says Jasmine, happy to see her kitten.

Moyie takes a place on Jasmine's left on the couch.

"Your cat is cute." says Byron.

"Yeah, grandpa." says Jasmine.

"You are cute too, Jasmine." says Byron.

"I know. My mommies tell me that a lot." says Jasmine.

"Because it is true. You're a cute kid." says Byron.

"Okay, grandpa." says Jasmine.

"Yeah, lil' one." says Byron.

"Yay!" says a happy Jasmine.

Jasmine gently stroke the fur on Moyie's back.

Moyie purr because she is happy.

"Awww, kitten!" says Jasmine with a cute smile.

"Do you love your kitten?" says Byron.

"Yeah. Moyie is so sweet and fun." says Jasmine.

"It was very smart of your mothers to give you a kitten of your very own." says Byron.

"Why?" says Jasmine.

"You'll understand when you get older." says Byron.

Jasmine gives Moyie a sweet hug.

Moyie purr in joy.

"Cutie kitten..." whisper Jasmine with an adorable smile.

"Hi." says Aria when she get home.

"Mommy!" says a happy Jasmine.

"Aria, your daughter's been a good sweet kid." says Byron.

"Okay. Thanks for watchin' here while I was at work, dad." says Aria.

"No problem. Jasmine truly is a very adorable lil' girl." says Byron.

2 weeks later.

"Aria, where's Jasmine?" says Spencer.

"She and her cat sleep happy in Jasmine's bed." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer. "I hadn't seen her in a few hours so I was a bit worried."

"No need to be. Our kid and her cat are very safe." says Aria. "They are simply takin' a lil' nap."

"That's sweet." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Spencer gives Aria a kiss.

77 minutes later.

"Yay." says Jasmine as she enter the room, holding her kitten.

"Hi, girl." says Spencer.

"Hi, mom." says Jasmine.

"You and your kitten are so cute." says Spencer.

"Thanks, mommy." says Jasmine.

"Anytime, Jasmine." says Spencer.

"Moyie is very sweet cat." says Jasmine.

"Yes." says Spencer.

"I love my kitten." says Jasmine with a cute smile.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Jasmine gives Moyie some milk to drink.

"Awww, cutie Moyie!" says Jasmine.

Moyie drink her milk.

"Sweet lil' cat." says Jasmine.

The next day.

Jasmine is playing with Moyie.

"Lil' cutie kitten!" says Jasmine.

Moyie purr in joy.

"Awww!" says Jasmine.

Jasmine and Moyie are both happy.

"Nice to see that ya still love your kitten." says Aria.

"I love Moyie, she's awesome." says Jasmine.

"That's wonderful, sweetie." says Aria.

"Yay." says Jasmine.

2 days later, at the local playground.

Jasmine meet another girl the same age.

Her name is Bella Wilson.

"Hi, me is Jasmine." says Jasmine.

"Hi, girl. I am Bella." says Bella.

Bella and Jasmine become friends.

"Aww, so sweet. Our lil' girl has found her first buddy." says Aria.

"I sure hope this kid will be nice to Jasmine." says Spencer.

"She seem to be good." says Aria.

"Yeah, I guess so..." says Spencer.

Jasmine and Bella get along very well and easy as little kids often do.

Spencer and Aria are happy that their dughter has found a friend.

"Hi, are you ladies the parents of the cutie girl my daughter's playing with?" says a woman as she walk over to Aria and Spencer.

"Yes, we're Jasmine's parents." says Spencer.

"Okay. I'm Rowena Wilson and it's sweet that my little Bella has finally found a friend. She usually is shy around other kids." says the woman.

"Alright. She's Jasmine's first friend." says Aria.

"Sweet. Nice that our kids are building a friendship." says Rowena.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

"Very good of you to dare being gay women in public. My sister's gay as well, but she and her wife are afraid to show that to the world." says Rowena.

"Aria and I are lucky. We've never faced any problems for being lesbians." says Spencer.

"That's good." says Rowena.

"Yeah." says Aria. "Spencer and I have been through quite a bunch of problems, but nothing related to the fact that we're gay. Those problems happened before we knew we're gay. Back when we were only best friends."

2 hours later.

"Bella is sweet." says Jasmine.

"Okay. Nice that you and her have become friends." says Spencer.

"Jasmine, I think it's time for you to feed your lil' cat now." says Aria.

"Yes, mom." says Jasmine with an adorable smile.

Jasmine give Moyie some food and some milk.

"Aww, cutie kitten!" says a happy Jasmine.

Moyie is happy too.

"I love my cat." says Jasmine.

"So sweet." says Spencer.

The next day.

Ella babysit Jasmine and Bella.

Jasmine and Bella play video games.

Moyie sit next to them and purr in joy.

"Jasmine, don't forget to take care of your lil' cat." says Ella.

"Yes, grandma." says Jasmine.

Jasmine gently stroke Moyie's soft sweet fur and then give her a candy.

"Your cat is so cute!" says Bella.

"Thanks." says Jasmine.

Moyie purr in joy.

"Awww, cutie lil' kitten!" says Jasmine.

Moyie is happy.

"Such a sweet kitten!" says Bella.

"Yeah." says Jasmine. "My mommies gave her to me."

"Okay." says Bella.

"You girls are cute, just like the cat." says Ella.

"Thanks, grandma." says Jasmine.

The next day.

"Jasmine, did you feed your cat?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, mom." says Jasmine.

"Good." says Spencer.

Aria is playing guitar.

Spencer wear a black dress and Aria wear a green tank top and pink sweatpants.

Jasmine wear a pink t-shirt and yellow sweatpants.

Spencer's phone suddenly beep.

"Yes? This is Spencer..."

"Hi, Spencer. Jason here. Since I'm back in the states for a few days, I thought I'd stop by."

"Okay. How about tomorrow? That's a day off for me."

"Sounds good, sister."

"Half-sister, to be exact. We share the same father only."

"Just because your dad had to mess around with my mom."

"Please, speak well of my father. He was a noble man."

"If you say so."

"Are you still in one piece?"

"Yes. I didn't fight on the fronts."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah...bye."

"Bye, man."

Jason DiLaurentis ends the phone call.

"Who was it?" says Aria as she put down her guitar.

"Jason." says Spencer. "He's gonna stop by here tomorrow."

"Nice. Did he say anything about Mike?" says Aria.

"He did not, but I'm sure your brother's fine. Jason would know if something was wrong with Mike. They serve on the same unit." says Spencer.

"Yeah. It's kinda weird that our brothers work together." says Aria.

Jason DiLaurentis and Mike Montgomery are in the US Army and for nearly 3 years they've been on long-term overseas duty and now Jason has some days off, but Mike does not.

The next day.

After lunch, Jason show up.

Jasmine seem afraid of him.

"Girl, don't be afraid. This is Jason DiLaurentis and he's your uncle." says Spencer.

"Hi, little one. You must be Jasmine." says Jason.

"Uh...me is Jasmine..." says Jasmine.

"Relax. I'm not dangerous." says Jason.

"Don't rush it, Jason. This is the first time Jasmine meets ya." says Aria.

"I know, but I'd like to pe a part of sister's daughter's life." says Jason.

"And so you'll be, once little Jasmine get to know you better." says Spencer.

"Okay. I bought you this in China." says Jason as he give Spencer a golden necklace.

"Thanks." says Spencer with a sweet smile.

"How's Mike doin'...?" says Aria.

"No need to worry, Aria. Your brother's totally fine. He miss you a lot." says Jason. "According to what General Grayson's told me, Mike might get time off around Christmas or New Years."

"I see. Remind him to call his sister sometimes." says Aria.

"I'll tell him that." says Jason.

"Tea or a beer?" says Spencer.

"Coffee, please. It's been so long since I had myself a cup of good real black American coffee. The stuff they serve on base is crap." says Jason.

"One big black coffee coming up." says Spencer.

29 minutes later, Jasmine is no longer afraid of Jason.

"Uncle Jay, this is my kitten." says Jasmine as she hold up Moyie.

"Nice. Who gave you a kitten?" says Jason.

"Mom and mom did. It's an awesome cat, her name's Moyie." says Jasmine.

"That's a cute name." says Jason.

"Yay." says Jasmine.

"How's life in the military?" says Spencer.

"Very sad at times, but it also feels good to do something for our great nation and I don't regret joining the army. It's actually one of the better decisions I've made." says Jason.

"Please keep my lil' brother safe." says Aria.

"Actually he's the one who's saved me a couple times." says Jason.

"Is that so? Mike's never been the heroic guy." says Aria.

"Neither have I, Aria." says Jason. "It's true though. Mike lead 5 men straight into enemy camp when I was taken as a prisoner, despite that Colonel Jameson gave orders against it."

"Then I think Mike deserve a medal." says Aria.

"So do I, but Colonel Jameson did not feel that way since Mike had acted against orders from a superior officer." says Jason.

"Mike did what he did to help a friend so he's noble." says Aria.

"Yeah, he is." says Jason.

3 weeks later.

Aria is reading a book.

She wear a neon-green tight latex top and black leather tights.

Suddenly her phone beeps.

"Hi, this is Aria."

"Aria...it's Mike, your brother."

"Hi, Mike. Ya okay?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"I'm glad you call."

"Aria, I may not be the best brother, but I do care about you."

"Thanks, Mike. I care about you as well."

"Sorry for not keepin in touch. I've been busy."

"I understand. I've been pretty busy myself, actually."

"Next time I get some days off, I promise to visit and see ya, as well as the little one you wrote about. Her name was Joselyn, right...?"

"Pretty close. It is Jasmine."

"Oh, sorry. Jasmine...of course."

"Have a good day. Bye."

"Thanks, Aria."

Aria ends the phone call.

2 days later.

"Mom, I gave milk to Moyie." says Jasmine.

"Good." says Aria. "Moyie is a very sweet cat."

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

"It's good that you have Moyie. Takin' care of her makes you a responsible kid." says Aria.

"Thanks, mom." says Jasmine.


	8. Chapter 8

2 months and 2 weeks later.

Someone rings the door bell.

"Mike?" says Aria when she open the door and sees her brother.

"Hi, Aria." says Mike.

"Very nice to see ya." says Aria.

"Oh my goodness, you've gotten taller." says Mike.

"Yeah. I'm nearly the same height as Spencer now." says Aria.

"That's cool." says Mike.

"Mom, who's this guy?" says Jasmine.

"This is your second uncle and his name's Mike." says Aria. "He is also my younger brother."

"Hi, lil' one." says Mike.

"Hi, me is Jasmine." says Jasmine with a smile.

Aria is happy that Jasmine isn't afraid of Mike, as she was afraid of Jason at first.

"I bought you a video game." says Mike as he give Jasmine a cute sweet video game.

"Thanks." says Jasmine.

Moyie purr.

"Oh, ya've a cat?" says Mike.

"It is Jasmine's cat." says Aria.

"Her name's Moyie." says Jasmine.

"That's a nice name." says Mike.

"Yay." says a happy Jasmine.

"Aria, isn't your daughter a bit too young to have a cat of her own?" says Mike.

"Not at all. Having a cat has made Jasmine good and responsible." says Aria.

"Really?" says Mike.

"Yes, Mike." says Aria.

"Okay." says Mike.

"Do you want a beer?" says Aria.

"Sure." says Mike.

Mike takes a seat on the couch and Aria gives him a beer.

"I'm glad that you have finally found love and have a kid." says Mike.

"Thanks. Are you and Phoebe still a couple?" says Aria.

"No. She broke up with me." says Mike.

"Why?" says Aria.

"She wanted a guy who's not away for over a year straight in a place where he might get killed." says Mike.

"Rude of her. You're an adult now, free to do what ya want." says Aria.

"I told her that, but that only made her angry." says Mike.

"Then it was probably not meant to be." says Aria. "Someday you'll discover your true love, just how I discovered that Spencer's mine."

"Okay. I hope so." says Mike.

"Don't worry. You're quite the catch and I'm sure some woman will fall for you." says Aria.

"Most chicks say that I lack a sense of humor." says Mike.

"I know for certain that you have a sense of humor. Perhaps they simply don't like your particular type of humor or fails to notice it." says Aria.

"You could be right." says Mike.

"Yeah. Jasmine, don't forget to feed your cat." says Aria.

"I just did." says Jasmine.

"Good, sweetie." says Aria.

"Seems like your daughter's a very sweet kid." says Mike.

"Jasmine is truly a sweet girl." says Aria.

"Mom, can I take a cookie?" says Jasmine.

"Take two. You've been a good girl all week." says Aria.

"Aww. Thanks, mommy." says Jasmine with a cutie cute smile.

The next day, about an hour after sunset.

Spencer wear a long gray overcoat. She walk up to a grave in dark corner of the Rosewood cemetery.

She brush away some dirt from the gravestone.

In the pale moonlight that shine upon it we can see that it is the grave of Peter and Veronica Hastings, Spencer's parents.

"Mother and father, I miss you a lot. I'm highly sorry that I failed to protect you from Eric Raymund and his whore. You weren't supposed to die that night. Had I not been stupid and spent the night at Toby's place you'd still be around and see me being gay and married to Aria. Forgive me, please." says Spencer.

At the same time, Aria is in the karate dojo.

"Master, I am ready." says Aria.

"Good. Your first opponent is Debby Alguuno, she's on the same level as you." says Lance.

"Okay." says Aria.

2 weeks later.

"I wish my parents could've seen me find love with you and meet our little one." says Spencer.

"Spence, don't blame yourself for the death of your mom and dad. No one knew that A...or Eric...was going to kill them. We had no idea what Eric's plans were." says Aria.

"True, but I wish I had been there to save them. They didn't deserve such a sad dark death, babe." says Spencer.

"Nobody deserve a death like that. Still, it's not your fault that Eric murdered your parents. Only he is responsible for that." says Aria.

"Yes." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Mom, where's Moyie?" says Jasmine.

"She's in your bed, girl." says Aria.

"Okay." says Jasmine.

Jasmine walk to her bed where she finds Moyie.

Moyie purr in joy when she sees Jasmine.

"Hi, cat." says Jasmine.

Moyie seem very happy as she jump into Jasmine's arms.

"Awww, lil' cutie Moyie!" says Jasmine in joy as she hug her kitten.

Because of Moyie, kittens are now Jasmine's favorite animals.

"Moyie, do ya love me?" says Jasmine.

Moyie purr as a response and Jasmine takes it as a yes, which it is.

"Yay! Me love you too." says Jasmine.

Jasmine gives Moyie a kiss on the head.

The next day.

"Spencer, it's so cute that Jasmine love her kitten very much." says Aria.

"Yes, it is truly adorable and very nice." says Spencer.

"Did you hear that Hanna and Caleb are gonna have a kid...?" says Aria.

"Emily told me. I think it's wonderful." says Spencer.

"I agree." says Aria.

"Do you plan to get your black belt?" says Spencer.

"Probably. I'll try my best." says Aria.

"You have the skill." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Let's make love." says Spencer.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." says Aria.


	9. Chapter 9

Almost 9 months later, Hanna gives birth to a little boy who get the name Thomas David Rivers.

Hanna decides to make Aria the godmother.

"Such a cute kid." says Aria.

"Yeah, little Thomas is adorable." says Hanna.

The next day.

Aria enter the karate dojo.

"My friend Aria, today's your final test to get your very own black belt, a full match against me." says Lance.

"I'm ready, sir." says Aria.

Spencer is there to watch and cheer Aria on.

"Even if you fail, I am still proud of how far you've come as a karate practioner, Aria." says Lance.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria and Lance begin their karate fight and Aria does really well, but after almost 40 minutes she lose.

"I...I didn't make it..." says Aria in a sad tone.

"Here, accept this black belt. Now you truly are a karate master in your own right and as such able to teach others. I hope you'll wear the belt with honor." says Lance as he hands Aria her black belt.

"Sir, I didn't win, how...?" says Aria as she wipe away her tears and gently take the belt into her hands.

"True. You lost, but the fight wasn't about win or lose, but to prove your ability. Since you did not give up and fought with confidence and honor in your heart, being one with your soul, there's no way I can't give you your belt on this day." says Lance.

"Thanks, master. I shall wear my black belt with honor and be a true noble woman." says Aria.

"I trust you. Well done." says Lance.

"Congratulations, babe." says Spencer as she walk up to Aria and gives her a kiss.

"Thanks." says Aria.

2 days later.

"Awesome that you got your black belt." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Aria.

"You're awesome. I knew you'd get your black belt eventually." says Emily.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria's karate outfit, along with the black belt, hang on the wall.

There's also a certificate of membership for Rosewood karate team, since Aria has decided to join, at least for a season or two.

"So when does the season begin?" says Emily.

"Next Saturday." says Aria.

"Cool. I'm gonna watch it." says Emily.

"Aww. Sweet." says Aria.

The next day.

"Jasmine, don't forget to feed you kitten." says Aria.

"I already did, mom." says Jasmine.

"That's good, sweetie." says Aria.

"Yay!" says a happy Jasmine.

"Such a sweet girl ya are." says Aria.

"Okay." says Jasmine.

4 hours later.

Jasmine play video games and Moyie sit next to her.

"Awww." says Jasmine in a cute tone.

Moyie purr in joy.

"Lil' sweet Moyie." says Jasmine.

The next day.

Aria and Spencer are making out on the couch.

"You're beautiful." says Spencer.

"So are you, my love." says Aria.

"I'm glad you think I'm a beauty." says Spencer.

"Trust me, you're truly gorgeous." says Aria.

"Okay, babe." says Spencer.

"Aww." says Aria.

"Nice." says Spencer.

5 hours later, Aria, Spencer and Jasmine eat sushi.

"Sushi is yummy." says Jasmine.

"Yes, girl." says Spencer.

"Aww, mommy." says Jasmine.

"Tomorrow you'll get to be at grandma and grandpa's place when we're at work." says Aria.

"Okay, but who's taking care of Moyie?" says Jasmine.

"Ya can take your cat with you, Jasmine. I'm sure my parents are okay with that." says Aria.

"Sweet. Me love my Moyie." says Jasmine.

"I know. Moyie is truly a most adorable lil' cat." says Aria.

"Yes." says Spencer. "It was a highly good idea to give our daughter her own kitten."

"Absolutely. Jasmine's become responsible from takin' care of Moyie." says Aria.

The next day, Ella and Byron looks after Jasmine and her kitten while Spencer and Aria are at work.

"Grandma, do you like my kitten?" says Jasmine.

"Yes, of course. Moyie is a cute cat." says Ella.

"She is, as long as she doesn't destroy anything." says Byron.

"Chill, grandpa. Moyie is the sweetest kitten ever." says Jasmine.

"Alright, girl." says Byron.

"You're awesome, grandpa." says Jasmine.

"Thanks." says Byron.

"Grandma, you're so cool too." says Jasmine.

"Awww. Thanks, Jasmine." says Ella.

"Yay." says Jasmine with a cute smile.

To everyone's surprise, Moyie climb up into Byron's lap and takes a nap.

"Wow! Moyie never sleep in the lap of other person than me and mommy Aria." says Jasmine.

"Then it is strange that she want to sleep in my lap." says Byron.

"Yes, but it is also cute." says Ella.

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

Moyie purr in her sleep.

"Seems like the kitten's happy." says Ella.

"It does appear that way, yes." says Byron.

Byron try to not show it, but he like Moyie.

Suddenly he smile and gently touch the fur on Moyie's back, making Moyie purr in joy.

"My kitten's cute, right, grandpa?" says Jasmine.

"Yes, girl." says Byron.

"Awww." says Jasmine.

The next day.

"Jasmine, did you feed your cat?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, mommy." says Jasmine, all cute and happy.

"Good." says Spencer.

Jasmine giggle a bit.

"Yay." says Jasmine.

"Here, lil' one." says Aria as she give Jasmine an ice cream.

"Thanks." says a happy Jasmine.

"Spencer, did Hanna call ya?" says Aria.

"No she did not." says Spencer.

"I better call her then." says Aria.

4 days later.

"Freida told me that you've signed up for the upcoming competition." says Lance.

"That's true, master." says Aria.

"Lance...you and I are equal now so you may refer to me as Lance now, Aria." says Lance.

"Okay, Lance." says Aria.

"Would you like to join me and Katy-Belle for lunch once you're done with training?" says Lance.

"Sure, that could be sweet." says Aria.

"Alright, good." says Lance.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Lance leave the room.

Aria jump and kick a thick piece of wood in half.

"Not bad. Aria still got it." says a happy Aria.

Aria sets up as econd piece of wood.

Once more, she jump and kick it in half.

"Hi, you're Aria, right...?" says a girl as she enter the room.

The girl is a few years older than Aria and has curly brown hair.

"Yes." says Aria. "My name's Aria Hastings."

"I'm Catrina Highshore. It's cool that you're already a master. I've been trying for over 9 years to get my black belt and I still don't have it." says the girl.

"Don't give up. It wasn't easy for me to get my belt." says Aria.

"Okay." says Catrina.

The next day.

"Aria, can you give me a few karate lessons?" says Alison.

"I could, but you should talk to Lance or Angela instead. I'm not a licensed instructor." says Aria.

"No, but you are a black belt so you should be good enough to teach me." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali, but talk to Lance instead. He's awesome." says Aria.

"Okay then, but I wish my friend would train me instead of some dude I don't even know." says Alison.

"Lance is far more skilled than me and he's an amazing teacher." says Aria.

"I'll talk to him then." says Alison.

"Good." says Aria.

2 hours later, Alison enter the karate dojo.

"I'm looking for an instructor here, his name's Lance." says Alison.

"Oh, Lance is the master here. I'm Angela Jenkins, his deputy, so to speak." says a woman.

"May I speak to him?" says Alison.

"The master is a highly busy man." says Angela.

"If so, perhaps I should return another time?" says Alison.

"Wait here, I'll find him for you." says Angela and then leave the room.

6 minutes later, Lance enter the room.

"Hi, there. I'm Lance. Angela said you wanted to see me. So, what can I help you with, young lady?" says Lance.

"I wanna get some basic karate lessons. My friend Aria Hastings told me to speak to you, sir." says Alison.

"You're a friend of Aria? I assume you're Hanna or Alison then." says Lance.

"My name's Alison DiLaurentis." says Alison.

"I'm Lance Kendrick, the master of this dojo. Welcome, any friend of Aria is a friend for me. The basic program gives a good solid basis for further training for those who want it. You may sign up for the 5-step basic karate program right now and I can start teaching you a couple weeks from now." says Lance.

"Thanks. How much?" says Alison.

"No need to pay. Aria's friends get free access to the basic program, but further classes are 120 a month for women over 18." says Lance.

"Okay." says Alison.

"If you truly wish to take part of the basic program, simply write your name on the board over there." says Lance.

"Alright, sir." says Alison as she write her name on the board. "There, now I'm signed up."

"Nice. I'll see you 9 in the morning on Monday 2 weeks from now." says Lance.

"Yes, sir." says Alison.

The next day.

"Aria, your master let me take basic karate lessons for free 'cause I am your friend." says Alison.

"That's good. Not to be rude, but why do you wish to learn karate?" says Aria.

"Because I wanna get badass, like you. Or almost like you. I don't wanna train all the way up to master-levels. Just get the basic skills." says Alison.

"I understand, Ali. Good luck with that, for sure. You'll do pretty well." says Aria.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Aria. "Have a good day. See ya another time, my friend. I'm late for a meeting."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day.

Spencer is eating sushi and reading a book.

"Hi, Spence." says Aria as she enter the room.

"I've been promoted. My dad has decided to retire so I'm takin' over his job at Hollis, starting next week. Sure, I'll have to work longer days, but they'll also pay me more which we need." says Aria.

"That's great." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Did your father feel that you can handle his old position?" says Spencer.

"Actually it wasn't dad who selected me to replace him. Vanessa Frasier, the president of Hollis, was the one who thought that I should get the job." says Aria.

"I hope your father's okay with that." says Spencer.

"No worry. I'm sure he's proud of me." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Mommy, can I play video games?" says Jasmine.

"Sure, Jasmine." says Aria.

Jasmine turn on the Nintendo Switch and play a cute game.

The next day.

"George Jenkins told me that you'll be taking over my job, Aria." says Byron.

"That's true. Are ya okay with that, dad...?" says Aria.

"Yes, of course." says Byron.

"Awww...thanks." says Aria.

"I'm glad you get to replace me." says Byron. "And I truly am proud of you."

"Okay. Sweet." says Aria. "Thank ya so much."

"No problem." says Byron.

"You should take Spencer and Jasmine with you and come back later for dinner 'cause I'm making fish-pie." says Ella.

"Sounds very good. We'll show up for that, mom." says Aria.

"Nice, Aria." says Ella.

5 hours later.

Ella, Byron, Aria, Jasmine and Spencer eat dinner.

"Jasmine, do you still love your cat?" says Byron.

"Yeah, grandpa. Moyie is awesome." says Jasmine.

"That's very sweet." says Byron.

"Remember to vote me onto the council the upcoming weekend." says Spencer.

"We sure will." says Ella.

"Indeed." says Byron.

"I've already pre-voted online." says Aria.

"Yeah, I saw when you did." says Spencer.

"Even so I plan to still be present in person on Saturday when the voting takes place." says Aria.

"Sweet. I'm glad you support me." says Spencer.

"With pleasure, babe." says Aria.

"How do you feel about taking over your father's job?" says Ella.

"Not too nervous. Sure, it's quite the responsibility, but I feel ready for it." says Aria.

"Good. I have confidence in you." says Byron.

"Thanks, dad." says Aria.

"You're welcome." says Byron.

"Aww, this taste wonderful. It feels like it's been years since I ate it." says Aria.

"I'm glad you still like fish-pie, Aria." says Ella.

"Mom, This is food I'll always love. Never do I forget the first time I got to eat it when I was 8 years old." says Aria.

"Do you like it, Jasmine?" says Ella.

"Yeah, grandma. It's yummy." says Jasine.

Aria smile, happy taht she and her daughter like the same type of food.

"Spencer, do you feel like you have a big chance to win the voting?" says Byron.

"I don't wanna make any guess. That's not my style." says Spencer. "Like I always say, don't hope. Hope brings eternal sadness."

"That sounds like a rather bitter attitude." says Byron.

"Yeah, but it also keeps away the pain when things go all wrong." says Spencer.

"Babe, you'll make it. I believe in ya." says Aria. "Look at it all from the bright side."

"I'll try..." says Spencer.

"Sweet." says Aria with a smile of joy.

Aria gives Spencer a kiss.

"I love ya, Spencer." says Aria.

"I love you." says Spencer.

"Yay." says a happy Jasmine.

On Friday, Aria win a bronze medal in karate and on Saturday, Spencer is voted onto the town council as a primary member, replacing Kevin O'Neil who is leaving the council.

On Sunday.

"Spencer, how did Noel react when he found out that you got a chair on the town council...?" says Aria.

"Let's just say that he was far from happy. The man had anger in his eyes." says Spencer.

"I thought that's how he'd react. Very typical for the egocentric perv." says Aria.

"True." says Spencer.

"How silly was I when we were kids? I can't believe I once had a crush on him..." says Aria.

"Do not blame yourself for what your younger self ever felt or did, babe. All of that is history now." says Spencer.

"Okay, thanks." says Aria.

"Anytime." says Spencer witha sweet smile.

4 months later.

"Jasmine, sweetie, did you feed your cat?" says Aria.

"Yes, mom." says Jasmine, who is now 5, so around a year away she will start kindergarten alongside her buddy Bella.

"Good." says Aria.

When she turned 5, Jasmine got a kid's acoustic guitar from her mothers.

And since then, Aria has been teaching Jasmine how to play.

"Here." says Spencer as she give Jasmine some candy.

"Thanks, mom." says Jasmine.

"No problem, Jasmine." says Spencer.

Jasmine walk to the bedroom, Moyie following behind her.

"Cute, the cat follow Jasmine." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"Jasmine's clearly won her cat's love, otherwise it would never walk around with her in such a way, being loyal and sweet." says Aria.

"Very true, indeed." says Spencer.

"Oh, yeah." says Aria.

4 days later.

"Moyie, you're so cutie cute!" says Jasmine, playing with her cat.

Moyie purr in joy.

"Awww, me love you, kitten!" says a happy Jasmine.

"So adorable." says Spencer.

"Thanks, mommy." says Jasmine.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

At the same time, Aria and Hanna eat lunch at the Grille.

Aria eat pasta and fish.

Hanna eat rice and bacon.

"So, how's your lil' one?" says Aria.

"Very good." says Hanna. "He is a sweet kid."

"Okay, Han." says Aria.

"Yeah, Aria." says Hanna.

"Nice. Godmama Aria is ready to babysit, if needed." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Just ask me if ya need me to babysit your lil' kid." says Aria.

"Alright." says Hanna.

"I'll babysit if I have the time." says Aria.

"You're a busy chick. I understand." says Hanna.

"Yeah, that's true. I have work and karate and I also wanna spend as much times as possible with Spencer and lil' Jasmine." says Aria.

"No worry. When you have time, you have time. Hanna-Boo gets it." says Hanna.

"Sweet." says Aria.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

2 weeks later.

"Mom, I can't find Moyie?" says Jasmine.

"Did ya look under your bed, sweetie?" says Aria.

"Yeah, she's not there..." says Jasmine.

"Let me finish this and I'll help you look for your car." says Aria.

"Okay, mommy." says Jasmine.

22 minutes later.

"Moyie has to be somewhere in the apartment." says Aria as she starts to help Jasmine to search for the cat.

51 minutes later.

"Jasmine, I've found Moyie." says Aria when Aria open her closet and finds Moyie in there, sleeping on a pile of sweatpants.

"Awww, lil' Moyie!" says a very happy Jasmine.

Jasmine gently grab Moyie.

"I wonder how Moyie ended up in here. Usually the door is kept closed." says Aria.

"Maybe she sneaked in when you didn't see." says Jasmine.

"That sure is possible. Last night I was pretty tired when I was gonna put some clothes back in my closet so perhaps I failed to notice your cat at the time." says Aria.

Jasmine kiss her cat on the head.

"Lil' cutie Moyie!" says Jasmine.

The cat wakes up and purr with joy.

"Hi, Moyie!" says Jasmine.

"Hi, girls." says Spencer as she enter the room.

"Hi, mom. We found Moyie." says Jasmine.

"Oh, she was lost...?" says Spencer.

"Yes, but I found her, sleeping on my pile of sweatpants." says Aria.

"Sorry, it's my fault, probably. I was putting stuff back in there earlier and the cat was hanging around. She must have gone into the closet when I didn't look." says Spencer.

"It's fine, babe. Don't blame yourself one bit." says Aria.

Jasmine takes Moyie with her to the kitchen and gives Moyie some food and milk.

The next day.

Aria is giving Jasmine a guitar lesson.

"Okay, girl. This is an A-chord." says Aria as she strum a solid A-chord.

Jasmine try to do the same, but it doesn't work.

"I can't do it, mommy..." says Jasmine in a sad tone.

"Don't worry. Try again." says Aria.

Jasmine try again and this time it is a real A-chord.

"Good. That's an A-chord, for sure. Really useful in many songs." says Aria.

"Teach me the cutie song that auntie Han love so much." says Jasmine.

"Sorry, I'm not sure what song that is." says Aria.

"Okay..." says Jasmine.

"Now it's bath time for you, Jasmine." says Spencer.

"Yes, mom..." says Jasmine.

5 hours later, Hanna is over to visit.

Hanna sing 'Pink Soft Love' by Alyssa Cororah.

"Yay! That's the cutie song me wanna learn." says Jasmine.

"Oh, ya were talkin' about that one? You're too young to learn such a song." says Aria.

Jasmine seem a bit sad about that, but she is a good girl and does not cry.

"Hanna, don't sing such songs when my kid is around. She should not learn sucg music. I sure hope you do not sing stuff like that to your own kid." says Aria.

"Sorry, Aria. I love that song. It's kinda one of my favorites." says Hanna.

"I understad, but it's not suitable for kids." says Aria.

"Okay and I don't sing it to my son." says Hanna.

Jasmine leave the room.

"Remember to not sing that stuff to my daughter again. Ya do know the song contain a bunch of words that no kid need to hear?" says Aria.

"Yeah, but I'm so used to sing it all the time. I sing it at work, when I cook dinner, when I relax in the jacuzzi, when I play with myself and when Caleb's doing me." says Hanna.

"Oh, dear!" says Aria. "Very typical Hanna. Sure, you've matured a lot, but you clearly haven't lost your teenage soul completely."

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Whatever...anyways, Hanna, I want ya to have these." says Aria as she give Hanna a pair of coupons to get free plush animals in the toy store at Rosewood mall.

"Aww...thanks. Now I can get my son two new plushies." says Hanna.

"Indeed, my friend." says Aria.


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks later.

Jasmine and Hanna's son Thomas are in Jasmine's room.

Thomas play with his blue plush puppy.

"Awww." says Jasmine.

"Kids, be nice." says Spencer as she enter the room.

"Yes, mommy." says Jasmine.

"Good. I'm taking a shower." says Spencer.

"Where's other mommy?" says Jasmine.

"She and Hanna went to the mall." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Jasmine.

45 minutes later.

Hanna and Aria return from the mall.

"Felt almost like I was a teen all over again." says Hanna.

"I know what you mean." says Aria. "This was very nice."

They put down their white shopping bags on the floor.

"Did you have a good time?" says Spencer.

"Absolutely." says Hanna.

"Very true and I also bought this for you." says Aria and then gives a white dress to Spencer.

"Thanks." says Spencer with a sweet smile.

"Did ya get something for me?" says Jasmine.

"Of course, girl." says Aria as she pull out a pink satin pillow and give it to Jasmine.

"Yay." says a happy Jasmine with a very cute smile.

"Put it on your bed, among your plushies and such." says Aria.

"I got you a little something too." says Hanna as she give Jasmine a Barbie doll.

"Thanks, auntie Han." says Jasmine.

"No problem, girlie girl." says Hanna.

"Cute!" says Jasmine in joy.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

The next day.

Jasmine and Thomas are watching cartoons.

"Awww, so cute. Your daughter and my son get along like true buddies." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"Where's Aria?" says Hanna.

"She is at work." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Let's drink some coffee." says Spencer.

"You're still a coffee-addict...?" says Hanna.

"No, Hanna. I am not an addict. Use the term enthusiast instead." says Spencer.

"Alright." says Hanna.

"Hanna gives no sassy back-talk? Nice. I'm highly pleased to see your more mature side." says Spencer.

"I have to be more like a mommy now that I have a little one." says Hanna.

"Then I must say that being a parent is doing you good." says Spencer.

"Thank you, Spence." says Hanna.

"Now I need my coffee." says Spencer as she pour a cup of coffee for herself and one for Hanna as well.

"Clearly no less into coffee than your teenage self, huh?" says Hanna.

"Be nice. You know that I need my regular coffee, unless you want me to act like a sour old bitch." says Spencer.

"Sorry..." says Hanna.

"I'm not angry." says Spencer.

Jasmine gently put her arm around Thomas.

Thomas smile.

It is clear that the 2 kids have become good friends.

4 days later.

Aria get home from work. She take off her white coat and her black shoes.

"Welcome home, babe. I'm making fish-pie based on your mother's recipe." says Spencer.

"Awww! So sweet." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Hi, mom." says Jasmine, holding Moyie in her arms.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you and your cat happy?" says Aria.

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

"That's good." says Aria.

Jasmine goes to her room and place Moyie on the bed.

Moyie takes a nap.

"Cutie lil' Moyie!" says Jasmine with a sweet smile.

Moyie purr as she sleep next to Jasmine's pile of plushies.

Jasmine leave the room.

"Mommy Spencer, what's for dinner?" says Jasmine as she enter the kitchen.

"Grandma Ella's special fish-pie." says Spencer.

"Yay!" says a happy Jasmine.

"I love it as well." says Aria.

"Mommy Aria, you're awesome." says Jasmine.

"Thanks, Jasmine." says Aria.

21 minutes later, Aria, Spencer and Jasmine eat fish-pie.

"Yum, yum." says Jasmine with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, it taste wonderful." says Aria.

"Sweet that you two think so." says Spencer.

"It is exactly like when mom makes it, babe." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Spencer.

"Yummy." says Jasmine.

2 days later.

Jasmine are over at Hanna and Caleb's place, playing with Thomas while Aria and Spencer are at work.

"Auntie Han, how long have you known my mommies?" says Jasmine.

"Since I was a 7 year old kid." says Hanna. "They are my best friends."

"Cool." says Jasmine. "I hope me and Bella will be buddies forever too."

"Bella?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, my best buddy." says Jasmine.

Jasmine open her bag and pull out a photo of Bella.

"Awww, a cute kid." says Hanna.

"I'm gonna cook lunch." says Caleb.

"Nice." says Hanna.

Hanna wear a blue t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Han, I'm surprised that Aria and Spence decided to let us babysit today." says Caleb.

"Em is working today and they don't trust Ali to look after Jasmine so we're the best option, I guess. Aside from Aria's parents, that is." says Hanna.

"Thomas, you're so sweet." says Jasmine.

Thomas smile and makes a cute sound.

"Awww!" says Jasmine.

Jasmine love being the older of the two kids.

Almost 7 months later.

Jasmine is now 6 and today Aria leave Jasmine at Rosewood Violetta Kindergarten for the first time.

"Remember to be a proud good little girl." says Aria when Jasmine jump out from the car and swing her pink backpack on.

"Yes, mommy." says Jasmine.

Jasmine wear a black Beyoncé t-shirt ( a gift from Emily ), blue jeans and white shoes.

Jasmine enter the kindergarten and Aria drive to work.

"Hello, girlie. I am Mary Violetta III." says the woman who own the kindergarten.

"Hi, me is Jasmine Hastings." says Jasmine.

"Oh...Spencer's daughter, right? Your mom and I went to college together." says Mary.

Mary is a French beautiful woman and very smart, similar to Spencer.

Mary wear a violet dress and her semi-brown curly hair is up in an elegant bun and she wear glasses and a golden necklace with an old medal on it.

"Yay!" says Jasmine when she sees Bella.

"Hi, Jasmine!" says Bella.

Jasmine and Bella hug each other.

They are happy.

"Oh, you two already know each other?" says Mary.

"Bella and I are best buddies." says Jasmine.

"Sweet. I'm glad you girls are friends." says Mary.

"Thanks, Miss Violetta." says Jasmine.

"You're welcome." says Mary.

"Mommy and me bought you this." says Bella as she give Jasmine a white gift box.

Jasmine open it and inside is a silver-colored iPhone.

"Wow! Thanks, Bella." says a happy Jasmine.

"No probs, Jasmine. I have one too." says Bella as she pull out her own bronze-colored iPhone.

"Cool." says Jasmine.

4 hours later, Spencer show up to get Jasmine.

"Look what Bella gave me." says a happy Jasmine.

"Oh, she gave you a phone? Then your other mom and myself don't need to buy one for you." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

When they get home, Spencer helps Jasmine to set up the phone.

Jasmine sends a txt to Bella.

2 days later.

"Do ya like your phone, sweetie?" says Aria.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Me can txt Bella with it and that's so cool." says Jasmine.

"Good. Just remember to not txt too much." says Aria.

"Alright, mommy." says Jasmine.

The next day in kindergarten.

"...and the bunny, the puppy and Jemma finally returned home. The End." says Mary and then close the blue story-book.

"Yay." says Jasmine, Bella and most of the other kids.

"Worthless." says a boy named Oliver Kahn.

"Time for ice cream." says Mary as she starts to hand out ice creams to the kids. "I hope you enjoyed today's little cute story. Tomorrow we'll read about Bibbi, the Dog and her adventures in Happy Land."

"Awww! Bibbi, the Dog is so awesome. Me have her as a plushie." says Bella as she open her backpack and pull out a plushie of Bibbi, the Dog.

Bibbi, the Dog is the title character of a famous series of children's books written by Anne Cabanerey from Miami.

"Cute plushie." says Jasmine.

"Yeah." says Bella.

2 weeks later.

"Girl, did ya feed your cat?" says Aria.

"Yes, mom." says Jasmine.

"Alright." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

On the floor in the kitchen, Moyie eat from a red plastic bowl.

Aria sees this and smile.

"I'm glad that you take good care of your sweet cat." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Jasmine.

4 hours later.

Aria and Spencer dance in the living room.

They wear t-shirts and sweatpants.

"Sparia Forever." whisper Aria in a smooth clean tone.

"Yes...forever." whisper Spencer, her tone just as clean and smooth as Aria's.

"Wonderful. I love you very much, Spencer." says Aria.

"I love you a lot as well, Aria." says Spencer.

"That's sweet to hear. You're awesome." says Aria.

"So are you." says Spencer.

Aria gives Spencer a romantic kiss.

"Babe..." says Aria.

"Yes...?" says Spencer.

"You truly are the best." says Aria.

"I'm trying to be as good as I can." says Spencer.

"I could never ask for more." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer. "So nice."

"Yeah." says Aria.

Spencer gently pull Aria close.

"Your hair smell so romantic." whisper Spencer.

"I'm using the Italian perfume you gave me." whisper Aria.

"Oh...that sure is very much turning me on, babe." says Spencer.

"Let's get cozy then." says Aria.

The next day.

Jasmine is playing with Moyie.

"Awww! Little cutie Moyie." says Jasmine.

Moyie purr in joy.

"You're a wonderful cat." says Jasmine.

"I'm pleased that you still love your cat very much, Jasmine." says Spencer.

"Moyie is the best cat ever. I love her and she love me too." says Jasmine.

"That's very sweet." says Spencer.

"Okay, mom." says Jasmine.

"Jasmine, time for ya to get ready." says Aria.

"Yes, mom." says Jasmine.

Jasmine place Moyie on a blanket in a basket.

Jasmine then put on a pink t-shirt and baggy blue sweatpants and white shoes.

"I'll drive you to grandma and grandpa's place." says Aria.

"Awww." says Jasmine with an adorable smile.

29 minutes later at the Montgomery house.

"Dad, thanks for lookin' after my cutie daughter while Spencer and I are at work today." says Aria.

"No problem at all, Aria. Jasmine, come in." says Byron.

"Hi, grandpa." says Jasmine.

"Hi, little girl." says Byron.

"See ya later, sweetie." says Aria.

"Okay, mommy." says Jasmine.

Jasmine takes a seat on the couch and place Moyie next to her.

"Story-time." says Byron. "Once, a long time ago, there was a very sweet princess named Aria. The amazing Aria grew up in a golden castle with her parents King Byron and Queen Ella. They wanted Aria to someday find a hansome nice prince. Aria's best buddy was Spencer, the princess from another kingdom nearby. When she turned 18, Aria discovered that she love girls. She fell in love with Spencer."

"Princess Aria and Princess Spencer are my mommies?" says Jasmine.

"Yes, they are." says Byron. "Princess Aria and Princess Spencer got married and had a kid, a daughter. She was Princess Jasmine and her mothers gave little Jasmine a cat that Jasmine named Moyie."

Moyie purr in joy when she hear her name.

"Awww, lil' Moyie!" says Jasmine as she gently touch the fur on Moyie's back.

"Princess Aria and Princess Spencer also had two best friends known as Princess Emily and Princess Hanna. The four girls had known each other since they were little." says Byron.

"Why isn't auntie Ali a princess?" says Jasmine.

"Calm down, girl. I'm getting to that part." says Byron.

"Okay." says Jasmine with a very cute smile.

"The four princesses also had a fifth friend. Her name was Alison. Alison was not a real princess, but Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna were still friends with her." says Byron. "Despite not being evil, Alison weren't always a sweetie. Sometimes she was a bully to some people, such as Hanna, for example."

"Auntie Ali wasn't always very sweet like she is now?" says Jasmine.

"No, back when she was a teen, Alison not a really sweet person." says Byron.

"Okay, but she became sweet later...?" says Jasmine.

"Yes. Your mothers helped Alison to become a nice woman." says Byron.

40 minutes later.

"Here." says Jasmine as she give Moyie some milk.

Moyie purr in joy and then drink her milk.

"Grandpa told me a story." says Jasmine.

"I hope it was a good one." says Ella.

"The story was sweet." says Jasmine.

"Don't worry, Ella. The story was suitable for kids." says Byron.

"Okay. I didn't worry." says Ella.

"Good." says Byron.

Byron drink some coffee.

"Grandma, please sing something." says Jasmine.

Ella starts to sing.

 _ **Novus entrante, argli devinantus. Rakuda evenico teranti barod.**_

 _ **Sigma de condu. Parvi evo nanticum.**_

 _ **Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum.**_

 _ **Alvention.**_

 _ **Solaris, regali.**_

 _ **Pradma et mid sancte.**_

 _ **Vega entranios de ventum la cro.**_

 _ **Estre. Namodus.**_

 _ **Riga, esterantius.**_

 _ **Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum.**_

 _ **Dumnotrium.**_

 _ **Novus entrante, argli devinantus. Rakuda evenico teranti barod.**_

 _ **Sigma de condu. Parvi evo nanticum.**_

 _ **Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum.**_

 _ **Alvention.**_

 _ **Solaris, regali.**_

 _ **Pradma et mid sancte.**_

 _ **Vega entranios de ventum la cro.**_

 _ **Estre. Namodus.**_

 _ **Riga, esterantius.**_

 _ **Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum. Fenito vergandentum.**_

 _ **Dumnotrium.**_

"Yay!" says a happy Jasmine.

"I'm glad you like it." says Ella.

"Thanks, grandma. It's almost as awesome as the stuff auntie Han always sing." says Jasmine.

"You shouldn't listen to Hanna's songs. Most of them aren't for kids." says Ella.

"Okay." says Jasmine.

"I'm sure both your mothers don't want you to love the type of songs that Hanna usually sing." says Ella.

"Hanna's taste in music sure is strange." says Byron.

The next day.

"Jasmine, did you feed lil' Moyie?" says Aria.

"Yeah, mommy." says Jasmine with a cutie smile.

"Good." says Aria.

"Moyie is such a cutie cat." says Jasmine.

"Yes, she is very sweet and she obviously love you a lot." says Aria.

2 hours later.

"Mom, can I play video games a bit...?" says Jasmine.

"Of course you can, sweetie." says Spencer.

Jasmine turns on the Nintendo Switch and play her favorite game.

Aria is cooking dinner.

Spencer wear a black dress and Aria wear a black tight top and pink sweatpants.

Jasmine wear a pink t-shirt and green sweatpants.

"What are you cooking for us?" says Spencer.

"Something new. Earlier today I came across a recipe online that seemed quite interesting. I'm sure we all will enjoy it so I decided to give it a try." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Ya do not need to worry. We'll like it, Jasmine included. Have faith in my skills as a housewife, babe." says Aria.

"Alright, Aria my love." says Spencer with a cute smile.

"Sweet." says Aria.

"Yay! Me made it to level 15 in the game!" says a happy Jasmine.

"Perhaps you should play a game that provides a more serious challenge?" says Spencer.

"Spence, our lil' girl love the game she's playin' now. There's no need for her to play something difficult." says Aria.

"I want her to become very smart." says Spencer. "The challenge of a slightly more advanced game might help her to develop a more logical mindset."

"Jasmine's not ready for such things yet. Wait until she's at least 9." says Aria.

"Okay. I'll trust your judgement on this." says Spencer.

"Nice. And in return I'm gonna give you some pleasure in the bedroom later." says Aria.

"Deal." says Spencer.

2 weeks later.

"Spence, are ya sure our daughter is safe?" says Aria.

"Yes, I am. Jasmine wanted to go home with her friend Bella after kindergarten today and I promised her that it's okay." says Spencer.

"Alright, babe." says Aria.

Aria gives Spencer a romantic kiss.

4 hours later, Aria visit her parents and also at the same time picks up some of her old stuff from the basement.

"How's life these days?" says Byron.

"Very good." says Aria. "Both at work and at home."

"I'm glad to hear that." says Byron.

"Thanks, dad." says Aria.

Aria find something in one of the boxes of old items.

"Aww. My old cowgirl hat." says Aria with a smile when she finds a violet cowgirl hat that she used to wear to school often when she was 12.

"We've saved a lot of your old things, in case you wanted to keep some of them for nostalgic reasons." says Byron.

"Sweet." says Aria.

In another box, Aria also find her old plushies and her first cell phone that she got when she turned 8.

She also find her old video games and a photo of herself, Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Alison when they were 14 and had a party in Alison's room.

"Oh my goodness, so much of my old stuff. Nice." says Aria.

"You're free to do what you want with all of it." says Ella.

"Yeah. I'm gonna keep some of these things." says Aria.


	12. Chapter 12

Several years later, Jasmine is 34 years old.

Now she work as school nurse at Rosewood High.

Aria and Spencer are elderly, but they are still in pretty good shape for their age and their minds are very much okay.

Moyie is dead and Jasmine now has two other female cats, one named Yozu and one named Bonny.

Jasmine visit her mothers on this wonderful summer day.

"Hello, Jasmine." says Spencer.

"Hi, mother." says Jasmine.

"Very sweet of you to stop by and see your old parents." says Spencer.

"Of course I wanna visit. You guys raised me and taught me to be a good, nice and responsible woman. Thanks to you both I am what I am today." says Jasmine.

"I'm highly proud of what you've become." says Aria.

"Thanks, mother. I always try to do my best." says Jasmine.

"Good. No one could ever ask for more than that, sweetie." says Aria.

"Oh, almost forgot...I bought you something to drink. You still like Glenmorangie, don't ya, mom?" says Jasmine.

"I do. Thank ya." says Aria.

"Sorry that I don't have anything for my other awesome mom. I wasn't sure what to get you." says Jasmine.

"Do not worry. I'm fine." says Spencer.

"My sweet mothers, I'll see ya both again on Alison Day as always." says Jasmine.

"Okay." says Aria.

Jasmine hug her mothers and then she leave.

The next day.

Jasmine is feeding her cats.

"So, so, cats...eat this. It's yummy for ya." says Jasmine.

Jasmine wear a tight white satin top, pink sweatpants and black socks.

On the wall hangs many guitars and swords as well as a huge photo of Aria and Spencer at their wedding.

"I wonder when Bella returns from Spain..." says Jasmine.

Bella is still Jasmine's best friend after all these years.

They went to Cordoovah Medical College together.

Also when she does not spend time with her cousins in Spain, Bella live next door to Jasmine.

Jasmine, now when she's an adult, look like a fusion of Spencer and Aria.

She is single and bisexual.

"Awww, coffee." says Jasmine as she take a huge sip of hot black coffee.

Very clearly, Jasmine has inherited Spencer's coffee obsession, but this is something that Jasmine think is very awesome, since she feel like she can honor Spencer by loving coffee just like her.

"Maybe I should try to find a boyfriend or girlfriend. I've not dated since college." says Jasmine.

On Sunday, or Alison Day, as Jasmine, Aria and Spencer call it, Jasmine visit her mothers again.

"Here. I baked the traditional Alison Day cake with mango cream, since aunt Alison did love mango so much." says Jasmine.

"It is sweet of you to remember that about her." says Alison.

The reason they refer to this specific Sunday as Alison Day is that it was on this day 6 years ago that they lost Alison to vaginal cancer.

Emily got so sad about losing her sweet Alison that she killed herself so that she and Alison could be together for all eternity in Heaven.

"How's your life?" says Spencer.

"Very sweet, mom. I love my job and my cats are healthy." says Jasmine.

"I assume you and Bella are still friends." says Aria.

"She and I are truly still BFFs. Right now she's in Spain though. I miss her a lot." says Jasmine.

"Nice that you and her still have a sweet solid friendship." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Jasmine.

Up in Heaven, Alison and Emily look down on Jasmine, Aria and Spencer.

"So sweet that they celebrate the memory of me." says Alison.

"Yeah, Ali my love." says Emily.

The souls of Alison and Emily look like they did at age 21, because that's what they want to look like.

"Em, Jasmine's really grown into an amazing woman." says Alison.

"She truly has." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Do you guys feel okay?" says Jasmine.

"Our age sure has caught up with us, but I'd say we're pretty good. It sure could be much worse." says Aria.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to make your life better." says Jasmine.

"Thank you, Jasmine. It's sweet that you care so much about your old mothers." says Aria.

"You're my moms so of course I care a lot. You two are awesome." says Jasmine.

"We were awesome. These days we're old and weak." says Spencer.

"Perhaps, but all I see are my cool awesome mommies that always did so much sweet things for me when I was little and needed them for more or less everything." says Jasmine with a cute smile.

"It is good that you appreciate us, sweetie." says Spencer.

"From how you made my childhood so much fun I could feel no less than absolutely honored that you two are my mothers." says Jasmine.

"Awww!" says Aria.

Jasmine smile.

2 weeks later, Jasmine visit Hanna and Caleb in Miami.

"Jasmine Hastings, you look so young and strong and I feel so old and weak." says Hanna.

"Aunt Han, you may be old, but I still think you're cool." says Jasmine.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Do you still work as school nurse?" says Caleb.

"Yeah and I love my job." says Jasmine.

"Good. Have you found a boyfriend or girlfriend...?" says Caleb.

"I've not, but I haven't exactly been searching much." says Jasmine.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Here." says Jasmine as she give a bottle of wine to Hanna and Caleb.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"You're welcome, aunt Hanna. I think you and uncle Caleb are sweet." says Jasmine.

Jasmine open her white guitar case and pull out a Gibson Songwriter Studio acoustic guitar and starts to play and sing.

Hanna giggle when she hear what song Jasmine sing and play for her and Caleb.

It is 'Pink Soft Love' by Alyssa Cororah. The song that Hanna love so much and that Jasmine wasn't allowed to listen to and learn when she was little. The song that Jasmine used to refer to as a 'cutie song' back in the day.

"Han, isn't that your favorite song of all times?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, it is my favorite." says Hanna.

Jasmine strum the ending chord.

"I'm glad you've learned my favorite song. Very sweet." says Hanna.

"Thanks. Now that I'm an adult I'm allowed to listen to it." says Jasmine.

"Yeah." says Hanna. "The song's too sexual for kids."

"Speakin' of kids, I wonder why Thomas hasn't visited in a while." says Caleb.

"He's probably busy." says Hanna.

Thomas work in a clothing store in Boston.

4 weeks later.

Jasmine is at work.

She wear her white nurse dress.

"Okay...let's see..." mumbles Jasmine as she work on something on her computer.

"Hi, Nurse Hastings." says a girl as she enter the room.

The girl is named Susanne Jones.

"What do you need help with?" says Jasmine with a sweet smile.

"I wanna get...uh...condoms 'cause I have a boyfriend..." says Susanne, clearly feeling shy.

"No problem. Here, girl." says Jasmine as she give Susanne a pack of red condoms.

"Thanks." says Susanne.

"You're welcome." says Jasmine.

2 days later.

Aria and Spencer are drinking coffee and eating fish.

"Our daughter has really grown up into a wonderful person." says Spencer.

"Yes, that's so true. Jasmine is such a good and responsible woman. I'm proud of her." says Aria.

"Me too." says Spencer.

"I wonder how Hanna's doin' these days. We should call her." says Aria.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

"Let's hope she and Caleb are fine." says Aria.

Spencer gives Aria a kiss.

They may be old, but Aria and Spencer are still very much in love.

Viva la Sparia.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
